Shadow and The Lost Child
by Liquid Sun
Summary: When Shadow finds a girl and tries to keep her safe, things go from bad to worse. Now a mysterious group wants Shadow dead and the girl kidnapped. Even worse, Shadow's trust in his friends are put to the test. Complete.
1. The New Promise

Hey there! My first Fanfic didn't do well, but I decided to delete that and start that over. Anyways, this story is about Shadow and a new human character named Elle. This is a story I thought up when playing Shadow The Hedgehog since the story of Shadow is so interesting. Let me say that this story will contain spoilers to the game Shadow The Hedgehog, so read at your own risk. Last, but not least, is that all the characters but the new human character are trademarks of Sega and SonicTeam.

**Chapter 1: The New Promise**

A lone figure walked through the ruins of the city of Westopolis, already figured out his reason for his creation. Even though he risked his life, he isn't praised for his risk. Wherever he goes, angry eyes look at him for different purposes, one of them being why didn't he help push back the Black Aliens from the start of the invasion? He wouldn't have a good enough reason for them, because all he did was get the Chaos Emeralds and then left for the others. He knew they hated him, he felt selfish because all he cared about was uncovering his past.

The city was still heavily damaged by the first attack. The sky was slightly red, it used to strike fear on those who stared up at it. The city's buildingswere barely standing, scraps of metal were everywhere along side glass. The people didn't look any better. There were many injured people who limped, who have lost a arm, a leg, and were stained by their own blood, this made the sight of the city and people difficult to look at for the black hedgehog.

The figure, Shadow The Hedgehog, walked into the greatly damaged park. Everywhere he looked he saw G.U.N soldiers caring for the injured, he smiled and thought about what Black Doom told him about the humans…

"Humans, willing to sacrifice their own when overcome by greed. They are a foolish race." Black Doom once said.

"Heh…" Shadow could only laugh at such a statement because not all humans are selfish, there're people who are kind hearted. Shadow closed his eyes "Maria….." his thoughts remained on Maria until the slight sound of a cry snapped him out of it.

"Huh?"

Shadow turned to a bench and saw a little girl about the age of six or seven. Shadow noticed she wore blue pants and a nice (but dirty) pink shirt, and she had long black hair.

The girl stopped crying, looked up at Shadow with her blue eyes, smiled, and then said, "H-hello."

"Hello," Shadow responded "May I ask why you're crying?".

"I-I don't know where my mommy and daddy are." the girl cried.

Shadow thought for a moment.

"_I should help her, but this is just going to be a waste. Her parents are most likely dead!" ._

Shadow turned around "I'm sorry, but I have something else to do."

Shadow turned to leave, he knew some people where watching him and the girl.

"_I bet they hate me even more."_ thought Shadow.

"Damn…"

Shadow continued to walk through the damaged streets of Westopolis, fully aware that the girl was following him now. He turned around several times to watch the girl pretend she wasn't following him, he thought it was rather funny (sometimes). The girl followed Shadow through the streets till they reached of what remained of City Hall, Shadow finally let out some frustration.

"What the HELL is your problem, little girl?" Shadowasked turning around suddenly.

"Elle…" the girl said, she took a few steps back, frightened by the black hedgehog's question.

"What?".

"My name is Elle, and your name is Sonic, right?".

"No…my name is Shadow, there's a difference, girl" Shadow said coldly like he didn't care about what she thought of him now.

"Oh…so are you his brother?", Elle asked smiling.

"No…" the hedgehog said.

"Oh…" the human girl said frowning.

Shadow and Elle looked at each other. Shadow soon smiled, this girl seemed to have touched that "good" side of Shadow, she walked up to Shadow and held his hand. Shadow smiled, he felt there was something interesting about this girl. He and Elle stood there looking at each for about a minute until Shadow finally broke the silence.

"Remember to stay nearby at all times understand, Elle?" Shadow ordered letting go of Elle's hand.

"Why?", asked Elle tilting her head to the right in confusion.

Shadow kneeled down.

"Because I promise to take care of you until we find your parents, and it's best if you remain at my side."

"Okay…" Elle said as she suddenly hugged Shadow.

Shadow raised a eye browand stood up "Ready to go?".

"Yeah!"

Shadow picked up Elle and sped off into the ruins of Westopolis, both were unaware that they just became targets for a group of Devils hiding in a building. With their evil yellow eyes, they seemed very determined. Theyremained in silence until the leader spoke up with his cold voice of terror.

"Proceed," said the leader "I want that girl alive, understand?".

"What about Shadow?" the eldest asked.

"…Kill him."

"Very well…"

All of them sped off after Shadow and Elle, they knew their mission and what they needed to do for they could return to power. The leader knew, he wanted that hedgehog dead for what he did…to him…and his people.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well that's Chapter One. I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you leave a review. This is my most thought out Fanfic from all the others I thought up, so I hope it does quite well. Until next time, have a nice day!


	2. The Bloodline Lives

**Chapter 2: The Bloodline Lives**

"How about we go to the highway?" asked Elle looking at the ramp that lead to it.

"Sure", answered Shadow looking at a group of people who gave him a cold stare.

Shadow and Elle have spend over an hour searching Westopolis for Elle's parents with no luck. Shadow and Elle spend their time asking G.U.N soldiers if they have ever seen Elle or her parents, only to have them answer with something like, "Sorry…information about civilian being transferred is classified" or something dumb like that. Shadow felt that the only reason they would say that is because he was there. Elle had to plead with Shadow to stop him from doing anything stupid, he was glad she did. The highway was their next place to look since it's rumored that some civilians have hid at the end of the highway of Westopolis when the Black Arms were pushed back.

The Highway was one of the most damaged areas of Westopolis, even being renamed by the G.U.N soldiers as "Lethal Highway". Not many G.U.N soldiers were there at all, maybe because the rumors may not be true at all. Shadow felt they weren't true either, but he didn't say anything to upset Elle. Shadow picked up Elle and rushed to the highway, the highway Sonic was said to have led the G.U.N soldiers to victory. Shadow smiled at such a thought "You never cease to surprise me blue hedgehog".

As the two got to the highway, they were greeted with…nothing…

"…It's so quiet…" Elle said shivering, the highway seemed to have a strange chill in the air.

"G.U.N doesn't seem to care about the highway at the moment, seems like another idiotic move from G.U.N." Shadow said shaking his head, he didn't seemed too pleased at what he saw.

"Maybe…come on, lets go to end of the highway!".

"Very well".

They started their journey to the end of the highway, with a unknown group of pursuers right behind them. Their yellow eyes piercing through the darkest, they started the chase and knew what they wanted.

"Go get the girl and kill that black demon as well!" yelled the eldest of the group.

Shadow was fully aware of them now, but didn't know what kind of danger they may be.

"Aim for his head" was the command of the eldest to the group's snipers.

They aimed and fired expecting to hit their target's head.

Shadow quickly reacted by putting down Elle and blocking the shots with focused energy. "Stay behind me" was Shadow's order to Elle who respond immediately and got behind Shadow, though she didn't seem surprised that they were attacked. Shadow was ready for another attack, but the energy shots seemed all to familiar…

"Impressive Shadow, our Father's bloodline still continues to show amazing results." came a voice.

"Show yourself, Damnit!" Shadow yelled ignoring what the voice said and charging up his powers.

"Very well…brother."

"What? Brother?".

"Come everyone, show yourself to my brother."

A large group immediately revealed themselves. Shadow and Elle became surrounded by alien creatures with gray skin, red arms and legs. Within the group there were soldiers with yellow armor holding large red guns. The snipers were smaller with red eyes, but they had little to no armor. The eldest showed himself, a creature with two horns twisted to the side of the his head, with darker skin than the others, and he was much taller than the others, but he seemed to tower over the others because he floated.

"The Black Arms?", Shadow said confused.

"No……", Elle whispered as she hugged Shadow tighter.

"You seem surprised to see us, Shadow," the eldest said "let me introduce myself, my name is Black Shadow." he responded with a bow.

"I thought the Black Arms were destroyed along with Black Doom," Shadow said smiling "I didn't expect his army to survive their greatest defeat!".

"YOU HAVE NO RESPECT, DO YOU?" Black Shadow yelled "He gave you life and then you betray him, siding with that blue devil and his friends."

"The only reason I joined Sonic is because my TRUE creator, Professor Gerald, wanted me to stop that monster Black Doom," Shadow answered "besides, I don't like the fact that my creation caused the death of my creator's granddaughter, Maria."

"Hmm," Black Shadow laughed. "Maria was living proof of the weakness of the humans. The Black Arms are far more superior than any human, even you are superior, brother."

"I don't care what makes you or me superior," Shadow said. "I will continue to protect the humans from demons such as yourself, no matter what!".

"Thank you, Shadow." Elle said hugging Shadow even tighter.

"You just don't understand, Shadow." Black Shadow responded "Just give us the girl and accept the wrath of the remaining Black Arms for the Dark Lord, Black Doom!".

"Shadow, what do we do?" Elle asked letting go of Shadow and stepping back.

"Stay behind me at all times, understand?" Shadow ordered.

"Okay…"

"Crush that freaking hedgehog!" Black Shadow yelled pointing at Shadow.

Suddenly a voice yelled out to the hedgehog "SHADOW, GET DOWN!".

Shadow immediately responded and grabbed Elle and ducked down. A hail of bullets pierced the bodies of the common Black Arms easily destroying them, while the Elites and the Snipers easily avoided or blocked the bullets. Black Shadow quickly pulled out a staff and deflected the bullets, and saw his newest opponent. Sonic came running up toward the Black Arms ahead of a squad of G.U.N soldiers. He rushed up to his rival and offered to pick Shadow up, but was refused by him.

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked getting up and lifting up his little companion.

"Good to see you too", Sonic responded in a calm way.

"Shadow, we have to get out of here!" Elle yelled.

"Who's the girl?" Sonic asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not of your business. Just keep them busy for now, Sonic!"

"Alright."

Shadow grabbed Elle and started to run. Immediately Black Shadow quickly followed them, surprisingly avoiding Sonic. Black Shadow displayed impressive speed keeping up with Shadow, who was slowed down because he was carrying Elle. Shadow looked back and smiled, "Things are getting interesting", but that smiled changed to worry when he saw what he and Elle were running toward. The highway's end was getting close and the only way to elude Black Shadow was to jump the large gap, what was at the bottom was another matter.

"Elle, are you afraid of heights?" Shadow asked.

"No…why?" Elle asked looking at Shadow.

"No worries…"

Shadow accelerated and prepared to jump the gap, he was sure Black Shadow could make the jump no problem. Elle closed her eyes and tightened her grip. Before Shadow jumped, he spotted a Chaos Emerald in the air heading toward him with a voice yelling "Catch Shadow!". Shadow immediately grabbed the Emerald and yelled for his signature move "CHAOS CONTROL!". The Emerald reacted and teleported the hedgehog and the girl away from their pursuer. Black Shadow stopped his pursuit at the end of the highway and started to laugh.

"I'm sure he won't have any control of the 'Emerald'." said Sonic.

"You sure?" asked Black Shadow crossing his arms and turning slightly to the hedgehog.

"Yeah, he will be teleported to Central City, where our forces will cause even more trouble for Shadow and the girl." Sonic said smiling and turning to the G.U.N soldiers who were now dropping their weapons to the ground as they were now surrounded by the Black Arm Elites.

"Not bad…for a rodent." Black Shadow said while turning around fully to face the hedgehog.

"His trust will begin to break with the humans _and _Sonic and his friends!".

The two laughed as "Sonic" transformed back to it's original form, a Black Arm shape-shifter. Their plan has been put to motion that would lead to the destruction of Shadow the Hedgehog's trust. As for the girl, they have big plans for her…

TO BE CONTINUED

Well that's the second chapter. I really hope you guys will enjoy this one since I enjoyed writing it. Till next chapter, have a NICE DAY!


	3. GUN Strikes Back

**Chapter 3: G.U.N Strikes Back**

A quick flash and here comes the hedgehog and the girl. Shadow slowed their descend to the ground with his air shoes and looked around. Central City was one of the cities that was hit badly, not only by the invasion force of the Black Arms, but by the Eclipse Cannon which Black Doom had used against the humans. Black Doom's attempt to use the humans as a power source with the Black Comet was the last blow to Central City. There were times when Shadow wished he had allowed Black Doom to do what he wanted, but doing so would break a promise...

The city barely looked inhabitable at all. The city's buildings barely stood at all and no plant life could have survived the destruction the Black Arms brought to the city. It was a terrible sight to see, especially for Elle. All was quiet until a voice rang out…

"Hold it right there, Shadow!".

"What the hell?" Shadow said turning to the source of the voice.

The soldier looked at Elle, who stood at Shadow's side "Little girl come here, away from that traitor!".

"No!" Elle shouted "Shadow has been taking good care of me and he's going to help me find my parents, and he isn't a traitor!".

The soldier looked at Elle in confusion, and then pulled out a radio.

"I'm requesting back up! Shadow The Hedgehog seemed to have taken advantage of a little girl! We're at Emerald Vine Street!".

"Damn, not now." Shadow said grabbing Elle's wrist, Shadow quickly ran past the soldier.

"Where are he going?" Elle asked.

"We're going to meet with the President," answered Shadow "he has some explaining to do".

Shadow and Elle ducked from building to building, avoiding G.U.N soldiers who where now on high alert. Shadow wondered what has happened to get G.U.N to oppose him yet again.

"Shadow, look there!" Elle whispered to Shadow.

Shadow looked and saw the G.U.N Commander looking extremely shocked at the information the G.U.N soldiers were telling him.

"Sir, Shadow has a little girl with him…we believe he could be using her as a human shield!" the soldier told his Commander.

The Commander closed his eyes and then responded "Keep searching for Shadow, and I expect no soldier to use any fire arms against him…understand?".

The soldiers saluted "YES SIR!".

All the soldiers ran off looking for Shadow while the G.U.N Commander turned toward the direction opposite of Shadow and Elle's position. Elle got up and was about to run up to the Commander, when Shadow stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Elle asked.

Shadow pulled her back and said "Now isn't the time, I need to know what's wrong now, perhaps they know the Black Arms have returned?".

Elle nodded and they started on there way toward the G.U.N Fortress. Shadow and Elle followed all the tanks, trucks, and jeeps toward the G.U.N Fortress which was hidden quite well, but that didn't stop the Black Arms who found it rather easily thanks to Shadow. Both Shadow and Elle stared at the great Fortress that was said to have pushed back the Black Arms despite the destruction of two of the computers that kept the army's weapons and forces linked. Shadow looked around for a safe way in when Elle pointed at a truck, Shadow agreed and made their way inside…

--------

**President's Office…**

The temperature in the office wasn't helping the people in the office decide anything. The office was pretty plain for such a place for a Executive Legislature like the President. The walls were gray with some logos of G.U.N on the walls. There were maps on the tables each with notes and marks on them.

The President paced back and forth, he looked extremely worried. He kept repeating Sonic's message in his mind...

_Mr. President, Shadow the Hedgehog attacked the recovery troops in Westopolis. Shadow also seemed to have attacked some civilians…I'm sorry, Mr. President._

The President didn't want to believe that Shadow would attack civilians in Westopolis, perhaps soldiers, but not civilians. The President looked at his aides for any ideas of what to do withShadow.

"Mr. President, we should tell the public about this attack! The people have a right to know about this." the twenty-five year old aide yelled.

"If we tell the public, they will start to panic," countered the second thirty year old aid "we need the people to think about recovery for our world, not about this savage attack!".

"Is there any other suggestions?" the President said annoyed by what his second aid said.

"I have one." said the third aid.

She was a woman of about twenty, she was new as a aid to the President, but her knowledge of Shadow and even Project: Shadow was impressive. No one was sure how she knows so much, but that info is to important at such a moment to question...

"Go on…" said the President.

"We need to destroy Shadow now," answered the aid "from what information I have gathered is that Shadow is somehow a part of the alien leader, Black Doom. This is what makes him evil, since he was created with Black Doom involved."

"Where did you get such information?" asked the first aid.

"I spoke to our own G.U.N Commander himself, for the information," she answered "Shadow needs to be destroyed now…".

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." the President said walking to his desk.

At the door was Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower. Tails was honored well for his bravery to keep the President's escape pod safe from the Black Arms. Tails looked worried, perhaps he already knows about Shadow's attack?

"Tails…what's wrong?" asked the President as he turned around to see who it was.

"Mr. President…I have heard about Shadow…I find it hard to believe that Shadow would do such a thing." Tails said with anger in his eyes.

"Why don't you believe it?" asked the President, actually showing signs of a smile despite his third aid frowning.

"Mr. President, it can't be true because Sonic was…".

A large blast shook the room wildly, everyone dropped to the floor. A soldier ran inside to report what has just happened…

"Mr. President, someone has just destroyed the last computer,our forces are now cut off!" the soldier panicked.

"WHAT?" yelled the President.

--------

**G.U.N Base…**

"What's going on, Shadow?" the little girl asked getting up.

"Something that will most certainly be blamed on me, come on!" Shadow said looking to his left and right.

Shadow grabbed Elle and headed toward the explosion. The sound of footsteps could be heard all around them, that didn't bother Shadow who moved ever more quicker toward the explosion. Shadow and Elle reached the door where the explosion came from, Shadow easily opened it and peeked inside. He saw a lone figure in the room which was just a shadow because of the flames. Shadow and Elle walked inside and approached the figure...

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

The figure turned around. It was the same G.U.N soldier who found Shadow and Elle when they first arrived. The soldier fell to the ground and blood appeared around the soldier, Elle backed up and began to cry. Shadow held her and looked around, did the Black Arms have anything to do with this? They turned around to get away, Shadow knew that this would be blamed on him. It was too late for them…a shot rang out, which caused Shadow to fall backwards…he was caught off guard.

Shadow started to lose consciousness. All he could hear now was Elle's screams and G.U.N soldiers calling out to Elle and the dead soldier. Shadow closed his eyes…

"I'm sorry, Elle…"

That's chapter three. Stay tune for the next chapter to learn something new about Elle. Until next time, HAVE A NICE DAY!


	4. Elle's Dreams and Memories

**Chapter 4: Elle's Dreams and Memories**

**Outside the G.U.N Fortress…**

"Was the Computer destroyed?" asked Black Shadow.

"Yes…the soldier pulled it off rather easily." answered the Black Arm soldier.

"Not bad…for a human…"

"Should we…charge in?".

"Not yet fool!" came the cold voice of their Leader.

"Master! What do you suggest we do?" asked Black Shadow.

"We should wait for the humans to decide what to do with Shadow…once they do, we will attempt to take the girl awhile the humans are busy with the freaking rodent!" the Master answered.

He was quite weak at the moment, but he was still able to speak with his soldiers with what remains of his power.

"Understood" Black Shadow answered.

They didn't need to wait much longer. The Black Arm shape-shifters came back with information about the human's decision about Shadow. It was decided to executed Shadow the same way Gerald faced when it was his time. The Leader laughed and barked out his order to go and take the girl now. They were sure that they will not be opposed , so they were confident that they can complete this without trouble.

As they moved out, a lone figured appeared…with the symbol of a mad scientist…

----------

**Thirty Minutes Earlier…**

Elle looked at the floor, crying as she continued to replay the same scene again and again…

"_Shadow!" yelled Elle as the G.U.N soldiers surrounded the injured hedgehog. She watched as the soldiers picked up Shadow and dragged him away from her. The G.U.N Commander appeared and looked at Elle with his heterochromic eyes, eyes of such sorrow…_

Elle had spend the past two hours pounding at the door and crying. She started yelling in a attempt to get the soldier to let her out to see Shadow. All he ever did was tell her to remain calm, "Never!", she will always yell at the soldier. Elle's attention was at the door as she heard a knock. It was Tails, who told the soldier to leave so he can speak to Elle alone, the soldier nodded and left.

"How're you doing…Elle?" Tails said.

She stomped her foot "Where's Shadow?" Elle asked.

Ignoring the question "Elle, maybe you should tell me why you went to Shadow instead of asking the G.U.N soldiers that were in Westopolis." Tails asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Elle said with almost the same tone Shadow would use.

"Remember, I'm the one who knows where Shadow is…" Tails said.

"Fine…you should…sit down…".

Tails sat down on his…well, tails, and looked at Elle. Elle took a deep breath and opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She looked up and closed her eyes and began to speak…

"I'll start with my dreams, then I will talk about my memories, okay?" Elle said tilting her head.

"All right." Tails said with complete attention on Elle.

"I always have these dreams where I walk down this hallway and I see these grown ups walking back and forth without noticing me. I can't really see their faces either, they just walk back and forth. Then the grown ups start yelling and running around, with these other people chasing them. I try to scream, but nobody hears me…then two people run by me being chased by the other people…"

Tails though for moment "_Interesting…I wonder why she would dream of such a thing, but what does it really mean?"._

"Tails?" Elle finally said.

"Oh…right, could you please tell me something about yourself?" Tails asked.

"Right…I remember my mommy and daddy, they took real good care of me. I remember the times we would sit together and they would tell me stories about heroes like Sonic and Shadow".

Elle started to cry, she walked over to the door and looked up at the little window.

Elle turned around "But I lost them when the evil aliens attacked the city, I didn't want to ask the soldiers because I thought Shadow could help me even more…I even felt like I knew him a lot…"

"Elle, I'm sure your parents are okay. We will find them, don't you worry." Tails said.

"Tails…I also have another dream…yet it feels like a long lost memory." Elle admitted.

"Really? What's it about?" Tails asked.

"I have a dream about someone…someone known as-".

The alarm went off, though the shaking was a sure way to know that the Fortress was under attack. Tails opened the door and was approached by a G.U.N soldier.

"The Black Arms have bro-", he wasn't able to finished as a Black Arm cut him down with a large purple sword. "Elle! RUN!", was all Tails said as the Black Arm alien rushed him, though Tails easily defeated him by flying into the air and drop kicking the alien.

Elle started to run the opposite direction away from the Black Arms. Elle soon ran into some G.U.N soldiers who asked her to follow them, she agreed and followed them to the Emergency Exit. Elle and the soldiers were soon joined by the G.U.N Commander, the President, and his third aid.

"Have far have they pierced through the Fortress?" asked the G.U.N Commander.

"They are easily destroying our forces and making their way through…they seem to be looking for something." answered one of the soldiers.

"We'll discuss it when we reach safety" spoke out the President's aid.

"Understood…lets go!" commanded the G.U.N Commander.

Elle started to run, but her head began to hurt…she began to lose consciousness…she began to dream…a lost memory…

-----------

Elle was running down a hall…she looked back and saw the same yellow eyes of the Black Arms. She was in a weird looking hall, where large tentacles waved back and forth. Large boulders were everywhere and small balls of what looked like large cherries were scattered everywhere. As she ran along the different rooms, she saw larger aliens trying to get her. At the end of the path was a large door that wouldn't open, though she saw a small hole to her left big enough for her to crawl through.

She ducked into the hole awhile the aliens began pounding at the door. She crawled out of the other side and looked around. She looked around and saw a lone capsule. She looked at it oddly and walked up to it, in it was a young girl.

"Having one of those dreams again,are we Elle?" a voice boomed.

"Why am I having these dreams?" asked Elle. "What does this place and even this girl have to do with my memories, and what about the Black Arms?".

"The aliens weren't chasing you…they are part of the dream, this dream is really a memory." said the cold voice.

"…Is it mine?" asked Elle hopefully.

"It is, but it isn't either…"

"What?".

"You will understand in time…but I will tell you something".

"Really?".

"Yes…Do not trust the memories of your family, trust the ones you don't understand".

Elle wanted to ask another question, but she felt like she was being pulled back into the real world. The dream seem to dissolve before her eyes, falling to pieces. She closed her eyes and returned to reality…

------------

She heard the sounds of fighting…yelling of soldiers and unknown voices. She opened her eyes and looked up…she saw a pink hedgehog looking down at her, soon a white bat appeared and smiled.

"You okay?" the white bat asked.

Elle shook her head and got up and looked around, small orange robots with the oddest faces were facing off against the Black Arms along side the G.U.N soldiers.

"Who are you?" was her first question.

"My name is Rouge the Bat and this is the obsessed fan girl, Amy Rose." answered the white bat with a smile.

"Rouge, be serious!" Amy yelled.

"Where's Shadow?" asked Elle.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't find him." answered Rouge looking the other way.

"No…"

"We have to go…I'm sure Shadow's okay, he is Shadow after all." Amy said.

"Amy, get her out of here now! We can take care of business here!" Rouge yelled.

Amy grabbed Elle and they began to run toward the exit. Amy showed great strength by hitting the aliens **HARD** with a giant mallet. Elle smiled and knew she was in good hands. The situation got worse, though,when Black Shadow burst through the ceiling.

"Give…me the…**GIRL!**" he said in a very annoyed voice, he didn't seem to be in a very good mood at the moment.

"Make me!" Amy yelled back holding up her hammer.

"Very well." Black Shadow answered back as he pulled out his staff.

Before they could begin, a faint voice could be heard through the wall. Elle somehow knew who it was and she pushed Amy to the ground and took cover. Good thing too because at that very moment came the destructive force of Chaos Blast. Black Shadow was pushed against the wall. A figure appeared through the smoke.

"Shadow?" Elle asked.

"Yes…it's me, kid." Shadow said crossing his arms.

Elle ran up to Shadow and hugged him, he hugged back. Amy smiled, but that changed as the sound of the Black Arms could be heard. Shadow grabbed both Amy and Elle and started to run. It was too late to escape easily, as soon as they found the exit…they were soon surrounded by the most elite Black Arms in the army…

"You better pull your weight, Amy!" Shadow said.

"You too…"

"**KILL THEM!"** yelled Black Shadow joining his soldiers.

All right, that's Chapter 4. HAVE A NICE DAY!


	5. A Hero's Return

I'm real sorry for taking long to update the story. Anyways, Shadow and Elle have been reunited and are now in trouble. So enough cit-chat….

**Chapter 5: A Hero's Return**

"**KILL THEM!**", yelled Black Shadow.

The Black Arm soldiers charged at the hedgehogs and the girl expecting an easy victory. "I don't think so…", Shadow said. Shadow immediately reacted and started knocking out the Black Arms and taking their weapons. Amy, even though Elle stood behind her, started swinging her hammer into the heads of the Black Arms. With each hit the aliens slammed into the walls, even creating cracks when they hit. Even though Shadow and Amy could take out dozens of soldiers, they started to slow down…

"They…keep…coming…", Amy said panting.

Throwing the guns to the floor, "Little bastards", Shadow said.

"You fail to understand that you can't win, Shadow", Black Shadow said.

"You have yet to see my ultimate power, Black Shadow", Shadow responded, "Besides, did you really think this attack was going to succeed? Your forces are small in numbers than they were before I destroyed the Black Comet."

"Fool…we only want the girl", Black Shadow answered back, "The girl has something we need and we will whatever it takes to get it, even if it means sending my army to die just to take her".

"HEARTLESS MONSTER!", Elle yelled out.

"Call me what you want, you will never escape here…Send for the Omega Black Oak", ordered Black Shadow.

"WHAT?", yelled the two hedgehogs and the girl.

A Black Arm pulled out what looks like their own version of a radio. It said something in a different language, seconds later the room began to shake. Suddenly a huge Black Oak appeared, much bigger than the ordinary ones. It's skin was much darker than the average Black Oak, it was more muscular, and it held a very large club. Shadow, Amy, and Elle looked at it, though Shadow soon smiled at such a odd time.

"Impressive…I didn't think the Black Oaks could be altered in such a way", Shadow said, "I doubt the creature is any better than before".

"You think so, do you Shadow?", said Black Shadow with a confident tone.

"Be careful, Shadow", Amy said while holding Elle.

"Don't worry", Shadow responded.  
Shadow walked up to the Black Oak, and looked into its altered yellow eyes. Shadow felt confident and jumped at the Black Oak awhile charging up his Chaos energy, the Black Oak surprised him with its unusually fast speed. The Black Oak quickly side-stepped and used his club to smash Shadow into the wall. The creature immediately rushed forward and pinned Shadow to the wall. Shadow was unable to break free, he seemed to have very little of his strength.

"Still weak from the bullet, Shadow?", said Black Shadow in a mocking tone.

"_Damn…_", Shadow thought.

"Finish it, Omega Black Oak!", ordered Black Shadow.

"Hold it!"

The G.U.N Commander appeared with a large force of soldiers and machines. They easily out number the Black Arms. The question is, can they stand up to the Black Oak? Black Shadow turned to them and motioned his hand to get the Black Oak to face the soldiers. The Black Oak still held Shadow in its large hand.

"If Shadow couldn't defeat this monster…what makes you think you can, Commander?", said Black Shadow.

Ignoring the question, "Ready men? CHARGE!", the Commander ordered.

"…Kill them…", ordered Black Shadow.

The G.U.N soldiers and the Black Arms clashed with one another, but it was clear the Black Arm soldiers were going to be overpowered. This didn't bother Black Shadow, since he soon ordered the Black Oak to fight. Tossing Shadow to the side, the Black Oak charged and started attacking the soldiers who were easily killed by the Black Arm either by smashing them with its club or by grabbing them and throwing them into the wall. Elle, Amy, and the Commander watched in horror as the G.U.N soldiers bodies fell to the ground like rag dolls, there were obviously no match for the creature. No weapons could harm it, it seemed that the creature would just shake it off and continue to attack…the Black Arms have created the perfect weapon.

"Don't you see now, Commander?", Black Shadow said, "Your forces are no match. We have created the perfect weapon! The humans are doomed!".

Turning toward Elle and Amy, "Now girl, come with me".

"Back off!", Amy said grabbing her hammer.

"Amy…take Elle…and get away from here…", Shadow said slowly awhile putting his hand at his chest.

"I had enough of this…", Black Shadow said as he held out his hand to Shadow without even looking at him, "It's time for you to see the true power I have inherited from our father, Black Doom!".

Shadow couldn't move, and Amy and Elle were surrounded by the remaining Black Arms. G.U.N was getting crushed and the Black Oak was about to attack the Commander. It was over……

"NOT HAPPENING PAL!", yelled a voice.

Black Shadow turned toward a powerful golden light and was soon pushed back toward the wall, soon the light turned toward the Black Oak and rushed toward it. It hit the Black Oak in the gut and continued to force it's power into the Black Oak until finally it went right through the creature. The light stopped in front of Shadow and the light weakened (not completely). Shadow smiled, but soon turned into a frown. In front of him was the powered up hero, Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Sonic!", yelled Amy.

"Amy get Shadow and the girl out of here!", yelled Sonic, "I'll take of this guy".

"Right! Come on Elle, help me carry Shadow out of here!", yelled Amy.

Shadow once again started to lose consciousness. He looked up at Elle and smiled, she smiled back. Shadow could feel that Amy and Elle were carrying him now. He looked toward Sonic, flashing with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. "_Why is he helping now?"_, Shadow thought as he lost consciousness.

-----------

Shadow's eyes snapped opened. He sat up and looked around, he was in some type of fortress. He looked toward the door which had the symbol of the Doctor. The door suddenly opened and Elle came walking in. She smiled and walked up to Shadow.

"How are you doing, Shadow?", she asked.

Shadow put his hand on his wound, it was wrapped up.

"Not bad, I could feel my power returning", Shadow answered.

The door opened again, and in came Sonic.

"Hey there, Shadow", he said with a smile on his face.

Shadow frowned, "What are you up to?", Shadow asked, "I know it was you who throw the Emerald to me at Westoplis that forced me and Elle to Central City. You are with the Black Arms, so why betray them now?".

Sonic had a confused look on his face, "I was never at Westoplis, I was injured by the Black Arm when they attacked Green Hill".

"Why didn't government know about the attack?", Shadow asked.

"The government never seems to care about our homes", Sonic responded.

"Hmm…".

Sonic turned to Elle, "Maybe you should tell everyone your story".

"I'm not ready", answered Elle.

"She doesn't need to tell", Shadow responded, "Also who else is here?".

"Follow me", Sonic said.

Shadow and Elle nodded and followed Sonic out of the room. The hallway they walked through was littered with bits and parts of robots. Elle looked calm as they walked down the hall, but Shadow was alert during the walk. They finally reached a door at the end of the hallway, which opened and revealed a room filled with Egg Pawns. Standing in front of them was the Doctor.

Eggman turned around, "Up already? I don't think Mrs. Rabbit would like that".

Shadow turned to his right and there stood Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Vanilla, who greeted Shadow and Elle with smiles. Shadow turned to his right and there stood the Chaotix and Rouge. Sonic smiled, "That's my answer".

"I would like to know what the HELL is going on", Shadow said.

"First we ask what Elle knows, then we tell you everything we know", Knuckles answered.

"I'm not ready yet…", Elle said.

"Don't worry, we'll start", Sonic answered.

"Very well", Shadow said.

"Okay…", Elle said.

"It started a week ago…"

That's Chapter 5. I'll try to get Chapter 6 up soon so you won't have to wait long. The next Chapter is more about what happened a week before this started.. Like always, HAVE A NICE DAY!


	6. The Attack Of The Devils

Alright, since the last chapter, I haven't really been playing Shadow The Hedgehog, but I still have time to do this. Even though I have Finals next week, I will continue to work on this (since most of my classes won't really have a long Final). Anyways, here is Chapter 6...

**Chapter 6: The Attack Of The Devils**

"A week ago, the Black Arms attacked our homes in a surprise attack", Sonic started, "we didn't expected it at all".

"Do you know why they attacked?", Shadow asked.

Rouge stepped forward, "We didn't know at first, but we found out they were looking for the Chaos Emeralds".

"Why?", Elle asked.

"We don't know…", answered Sonic.

"Typical…", Shadow said as he crossed his arms, "Anyways, how did they overpower you so easily? I'm sure most of the Black Arms were destroyed when the Black Comet was destroyed".

"That's what we thought", Dr. Eggman said without turning around, "It seems the Black Arms found a excellent place to hide…the Glyphic Canyon".

"What does that have to do with anything?", Elle asked.

"I sent some of my robots to the canyon to find out, what they found was that the Black Arms had already built some type of breeding ground", Eggman said finally turning around.

"How much attacked your homes?", Shadow asked.

Everyone looked down, but Sonic looked at Shadow and finally said, "Almost one thousand Black Arms attacked Green Hill alone. The other areas the Black Arms attacked had smaller numbers, but they did a lot of damage anyways".

Before Shadow could speak, Rouge immediately said, "The Black Arms had become more advanced than the first invasion. The Black Oaks were the most dangerous…".

"You were injured in the first day, right Sonic?", Shadow asked.

"Yeah…I fought for almost the entire day really…", Sonic answered, "they just kept on coming-"

"What about the Master Emerald", Elle asked unexpectedly.

Everyone started at her, possibly asking themselves the same questions, "_How does she know about the Emerald?"_.

"What?", Elle asked looking confused

"How do you know about the Master Emerald?", Knuckles asked.

"She may have heard about it from a Black Arm", Shadow said, "Go on, I want to know about the Chaos Emeralds".

"When Eggman joined us in the defense of our homes", Sonic answered, "Rouge, Knuckles, and the Chaotix went to look for the Emeralds, while Eggman's robots fought the aliens or so I'm told by everyone else".

"Why were Amy and Tails at Central City?", Shadow asked.

"We went there to get the President to approve helping us", Amy said, "but they seriously didn't want to help us".

"So they did know about the attack", Shadow said.

"They did, but the government didn't want the citizens to panic", Tails answered

"How long did it take to find the Chaos Emeralds?", Shadow asked

"It took almost the whole week", Rouge answered, "but when we finally found them, we waited to give them to Sonic since he was injured"

"You went to Central City after that didn't you, Rouge?", Shadow asked with frown.

Rouge smiled and nodded, "You got that right".

What happened to the President and his aids during the attack?", Elle asked Rouge.

"The President carried you until he finally passed you to me and Amy", Rouge said, "But the Black Arms easily surrounded us, so we put you down and fought back".

Shadow kept his eyes on Sonic the whole time, he didn't trust him and Sonic noticed it. Everyone fell silent, waiting to see what the two hedgehogs will do. Knuckles finally stepped forward and said, "How about Elle finally tells us her story?".

Sonic turned to Elle, "You ready?".

Elle nodded, "Yes".

Everyone looked at Elle as she took a deep breath.

"I don't remember much really, but I know the Black Arms have been chasing me since the first invasion", Elle said

"What about your parents?", Cream asked.

Elle started to cry, "I…lost them…during the attack on Westoplis, I didn't know what to do then. The G.U.N soldiers helped me, but I ran from them when they didn't bother to try to find my parents".

"The bastards…", Shadow said while looking down

"Shadow, please restrain yourself from using such words", Vanilla complained.

"…Alright…",

"Will you please continue, Elle", Sonic said as he tried to contain his laughter.

"The fighting between the Black Arms and G.U.N was such a scary time", Elle said, "the whole time some Black Arms started chasing me, even before the first invasion"

"Even before the first invasion?", Vector repeated

"Yeah…", Elle answered.

"You also told me you have been having strange dreams, right?", Tails said, "When did you start having them?".

Elle smiled, "Yeah, I did tell you that. They started when the first invasion started".

Eggman turned around briefly, but turned back to his robots. Everyone stared at each other with a look asking, "_What is up with this girl"_. Shadow walked to Elle and put his hand on her head, she smiled and wiped her eyes dry. Shadow looked at Eggman and Sonic and asked, "Where are we now?".

Eggman turned around, looking proud, and answered, "We are in my newest base in the Mystic Ruins, it-"

"Has been done before", Sonic said with a mocking tune as everyone else laughed except Shadow and Elle

"Why you-", Eggman began to say before the alarm went off. The lights went off turning the room red awhile the alarm repeated the same words over and over again. Shadow held on to Elle as Eggman checked what was the threat.

"No way! I can't believe this!", Eggman yelled

"What is it?", almost everyone asked in the same time

"A large force of Black Arm soldiers are heading this way, Eggman said as he slammed his fist on his desk, "All Eggman robots, defend the base!"

All the robots saluted and began to run toward the doors to pick up their weapons.

"We need to fight them before we can begin our plan", Eggman said turning to everyone else

"Shouldn't be too hard", Knuckles said sarcastically

Shadow turned to Vanilla, "Can you take of Elle?"

She nodded, "Yes…"

"Going to help?", Sonic said smiling as he knows he just asked such a dumb question to Shadow who eyed him angrily

"Enough talking…let's get this over with", Shadow said as he ran forward

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and the Chaotix rushed forward as well to help defend the base (ironic isn't it?)

Elle turned to Vanilla and Cream, "I hope they will be okay"

"They will", Vanilla said, "Cream, will you take Elle and get into one of the back rooms?"

"Right", Cream said as she bowed her head

Vanilla watched the two girls leave the room and turned to watch Eggman leave to take command of his robots. Vanilla smiled, "Things are going according to plan", as she turned to follow Cream and Elle as her eyes changed for a split second to yellow…

----------

Shadow looked out to the jungle. Sonic walked up to him with a serious look on his face. They both nodded and looked out, they knew it was going to be tough to out fight the more advanced Black Arms. Sonic pulled out the green Chaos Emerald and gave it to Shadow, "You ready?"

Shadow tossed the Emerald into the air and caught it as it came down, "I'll show them the true power of Chaos Control…"

The Egg Pawns took their positions and prepared for the worst. Soon the Black Oaks could be seen rushing the robot's positions. Everyone knew what was at stake: A girl, a powerful Emerald, and their own lives. It has begun…

Well that's it. The next chapter will be action pack with a battle, I just hope I will do well with that chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and I hope I answered some questions at least. As always, HAVE A NICE DAY!


	7. The Devil And The Girl

**Chapter 7: The Devil And The Girl**

"Egg Pawns of the First Division, CHARGE!", ordered Eggman.

The Egg Pawns charged in hope of slowing down the Black Oaks. Eggman knew they couldn't win, but he had no other plan at the moment. It became clear right away that the Black Oak were indeed more stronger as most of the Egg Pawns were easily destroyed in the first ten seconds of the clash.

"Sonic…",

"Yeah Shadow…"

"How long was I out?"

"For only a few hours, surprisingly"

Shadow nodded, he knew the Chaos Emeralds must have separated as usual. Shadow tried to keep his thoughts on the battle ahead, but he kept on having a strange feeling that Elle was going to get into trouble…

----------

Elle stopped running and turned around. Cream turned as well and asked, "What's wrong?". "I have a feeling something isn't right", was Elle's answer. Cream walked up to Elle and held her hand and said, "Everything will be okay". Cream was about the same height as Elle, though her ears made her seem taller.

"Cream, where's your mother?", Elle asked.

"I'm sure she is right behind us", Cream answered as she looked back the way they came, "Cheese, will you check where she is?".

The little chao nodded and flew to check for the little rabbit's mother. As the chao flew into the opened door, the little chao was knocked back inside. "CHEESE!", yelled Cream as she ran back to check on her friend. Elle looked at them for moment before going back to check on the chao. When Elle reached Cream and Cheese, she looked up to see what knocked the little chao down…

"YOU?", Elle said.

----------

"Well that was no contest", Rouge said with a cold tone.

Everyone watched as the last Egg Pawn was crushed by the Black Oaks. Not one Black Oak was killed in the fight. They turned there attention toward the rest of the Egg Pawns, Sonic, Shadow and everyone else and started to run toward them.

"It's time to meet with the Devil's servants Shadow said as he walked forward, soon followed by Sonic. Shadow began to run along side the Egg Pawns and turned to his left and right to see the others have joined in the charge. Shadow looked at Sonic as he gave him the thumbs up. "As usual, Sonic…", Shadow said to himself as he began to draw power from the Chaos Emerald in his hand…

----------

Elle and Cream looked up horrified by the adult rabbit who had her arms crossed and had a proud smile on her face for what she had just done.

"Mother? Why did you hurt Cheese?", Cream said as tears began to appear

"What do I care about such a pathetic creature", she answered, "Besides, I'm here for you, little Elle…", she said as she turned to her.

"What are you?", Elle asked, she seemed to know what was going on.

"I'm one of more smarter Black Arms", she answered, "I have the ability to not only speak like my leader Black Shadow, but I can control minds like my lord Black Doom".

Cream got up awhile holding her little friend, "Leave my mommy and my friend alone, you evil monster".

"Back off you little brat", the controlled Vanilla said as she knocked Cream to the side. As Cream's head hit the wall, she lost consciousness with the little chao on her stomach. "CREAM!", Elle yelled, she looked up at her attacker and began to run the other way. "You can't run forever!", 'Vanilla' said as she started to walk slowly after Elle…

----------

Everywhere Shadow looked, he saw destruction. The number of Egg Pawns were dropping fast and things didn't look good at all. Shadow continued to use Chaos Control to knock back the Black Oaks and then try to destroy them with his Chaos Spear, only to have it either blocked or for it to have little to no effect at all.

"Damnit! How long must we suffer this?", Shadow said as he finally let out some frustration.

"Annoying, aren't they?", Rouge said as well.

"At least there're more of a challenge", Knuckles said with a smile though that changed when Rouge smacked him.

Sonic stopped in front of Shadow panting and holding his right shoulder, "Maybe…I haven't fully recovered yet", he said with a grin.

"Your not the only one", Shadow responded with a frown on his face.

Eggman's monitor came hovering by them with a very angry expression, "My forces are getting crushed so easily!", he yelled, "We need a way to destroy a lot them at once!".

"Easier said than done, Eggman", Sonic said, "It's not like we have a weapon like the Eclipse Cannon".

"Maybe that's what we need Sonic…", Shadow responded holding his right shoulder, "Only problem is the Ark was finally shut down".

"Well we have bigger problems now, "Knuckles said on his knees spiting out some blood and holding his head, "It looks like there're sending their air fleet".

Shadow looked up and saw a fleet of ships heading toward them. It was bad enough that the Black Oaks were stronger, but a fleet of ships was going to make things even worse for them…

----------

"_She only wants me, I have to keep her away from Cream…", _Elle thought as she ran even deeper into Dr. Eggman's base. She didn't know where she was going, but she wanted to keep away from the Black Arm to allow Shadow to return. "_I need to hide"_, Elle thought.

"You're only making it worse, Elle!", yelled the Black Arm controlled Vanilla, "If you would just surrender, we will spare your friend's lives".

Elle didn't respond, but she felt guilty because she was right. If she would allow herself to be taken, everyone will be spared. "_I'm horrible"_, she thought to herself.

"Come out, come out wherever you are…", 'Vanilla' mocked, "You are really started to make this chase quite enjoyable", she said as she slammed her fist into a wall.

"_I have to think of something! I have to…"_, Elle stopped and held her head, "_What's wrong with me?"_, she asked herself. She began to lose consciousness…she fell to the ground…and closed her eyes…

----------

"FIRE!", Eggman yelled to what remained of his Egg Pawns.

The Egg Pawns took aim and fired at the Fleet with whatever weapon they had found. The shots did little to comfort Shadow and everyone else as a shield just blocked every shot that they fired. Shadow looked down, he felt for the first time that it was pointless to fight. Sonic walked up to Shadow and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow looked at him, and started to walk forward, he grabbed a Egg Pawn gun and stopped.

"It seems Heaven can't save now, but we can't give up yet!", Shadow said. He turned to the monitor, "Come on Doctor! THINK! Can't you think of a way to stop them?".

"The problem is Shadow, my forces were badly damaged during the first fight with Black Arms", Eggman answered, "Even if I thought of a plan, it would be EXTREAMLY difficult to pull it off!".

Tails flew down, he wasn't injured, but he was dirty, "…I have a plan, but it is quite dangerous", Tails said, though he knew Sonic or Shadow would do it anyways.

"I'LL DO IT!", Sonic and Shadow said in the same time. They turned toward each other, Sonic had his usual grin and Shadow had his usual frown.

"Seems like we have some takers", Rouge said smiling, "What's the plan fox boy?"

Tails blushed ("_Go Tails"_, Sonic thought) and finally answered, "We'll have to sacrifice some of your robots and air ships, Eggman".

"I believe you wish for me to order the ships to crash into them?", Eggman looked angry, but that changed as he shook his head, "Very well".

"What do you want us to do?", Shadow asked Tails.

"The explosion of Eggman's ships will likely break the shields, allowing Sonic and Shadow to get in and try to get the ships to fire at the Black Oaks……at full power".

"You know a lot, kid", Shadow answered with a smile, "The Black Arm ships can fire a lot of power, but it will cause the ship to overload".

"Exactly!", Tails said.

"Reckless and stupid…", Shadow said, Tails looked sad, "…But it's worth trying", Shadow finished saying.

"Alright then, Egg Fleet 2 and 3! CHARGE!", Eggman ordered.

Sonic and Shadow rushed forward and jumped on the ships before they took off the ground. Shadow turned to the base. He still couldn't shake the feeling that Elle was in trouble. He turned to the Black Arm ship the Egg ship was heading toward……he was ready……

----------

Elle's eyes snapped opened. She was at some alter, she felt the place was familiar, but at the same time it didn't. She turned to her left and saw some adults, they were talking about the alter. She walked closer to them and yelled, "Excuse me! Where am!". They ignored her, but she still walked closer and asked again, "Where am I!"

She got close enough to hear what they were talking about. "This alter shows some signs of the ancients!", said one of them, "Our research can benefit from this!". The other shook his head and said, "This can help us, but it will go out of the limits of humanity! We can't take that risk".

Elle looked at them, and walked closer to them. She looked at them, but for some reason she couldn't see there faces. She became frightened and backed away, she tripped and fall back. She rubbed her butt and looked around, she was alone now, no was there but her…

"What's going on?", she asked.

"Hello young Elle", boomed a voice.

"You again? I want to know the truth!", Elle yelled.

"You seem to have spend a lot of time with Shadow", mocked the voice.

"The last time you and me spoke, you said not to trust my memories about my family, but the ones I don't understand", Elle said, "What does that mean? Tell me!"

"Look toward the alter and look at the writing", the voice said.

Elle understood and walked toward the alter. She saw writing on it that she somehow understood. "The Servers Are The Seven Chaos…", Elle started to read, but some of the words began to change, "Chaos Is Power, Power Enforced By Hatred…The Controller Is The One That Intensifies The Chaos…", Elle was confused, what does this have to do with anything? "Why are you-?", Elle began to say before her head began to hurt again. "What's…going…on?", Elle asked.

"There is more to your story that you don't understand yet, but I can help you understand, understand your true identity!", the voice boomed.

"It…It…IT HURTS!", Elle yelled as she awoke up again…

----------

"Don't mess this up, Sonic!", yelled Shadow.

Sonic just smiled. He prepared himself for the ride since the ship was going to increase it's speed soon. Shadow did the same, and crouched down holding the green emerald in his hand. The two Egg ships increased their speed and charged ahead. The two ships got closer to the Black Arm ships, they are going to hit the them in 5...4...3...2...1...both Sonic and Shadow rushed to the highest point of the Egg ships and jumped with all of their might.

Sonic and Shadow watch in horror as the two Egg ships slammed into the Black Arm ships easily breaking the shield that protected them. Sonic used his speed to charge forward toward the ship and Shadow used his signature Chaos Control and warped into the Black Arm ship. Shadow rushed forward and saw the flames slow down as he rushed by it. He landed on the ship and broke through the armor of the ship (it is organic, so it was easy), he entered it and saw the Black Arms barely react to the attack. "_They seem to be the same Elites as before, prefect"_, Shadow thought.

He immediately began to knock out the soldiers easily and then take control of the ship. Shadow pulled out a radio and said, "I have taken control of the ship. How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great!", Tails answered, "Sonic has also taken control of the ship. Begin the attack!".

Shadow turned to the controls that powered the large cannon, "_They have been busy"_, thought Shadow. He rushed toward it, but he froze and grabbed his heart. "_What the hell"_, thought Shadow, _What's going on?"_.

Shadow dropped the radio, and began to remember a terrible memory…

"Shadow! Help me!"

Shadow try to push it out of his head, "N-no! Don't come back! Please!". He dropped to his knees and placed his hand at his heart…

"MARIA!", Shadow yelled as he began to glow red. He stopped yelling and started to laugh…he looked up. He felt power coming from not only one Emerald, but from the others…he jumped out of the ship and stood on top. He looked around and yelled, "I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF A TRUE DEVIL!", and he began to charge energy and began his assault…

I really seem to be using the word Devil a lot in this. Anyways, I don't think I kept my promise of making this action packed as I said in the last chapter, but I do like the results. Until next time, HAVE A NICE DAY!


	8. Hatred Rewakened

**Chapter 8: Hatred Reawakened**

Sonic and everyone else stared up and Shadow, who was obviously powered by the Chaos Emerald's power. Shadow looked around and smiled, he seemed to have decided what his targets will be. Shadow finally yelled the command for the destructive "CHOAS…BLAST!". Immediately all the air craft, both Eggman and Black Arm, were crushed by the power that flowed out of Shadow. To Sonic, it was looking at the power of a demon, caring not what it harmed.

When the flashed ended, everyone looked at the what remained of the air craft…hardly anything survived the attack. Sonic looked up and met Shadow's eyes. The hedgehog floated down, with his arms crossed and his eyes looking straight at his greatest rival.

"Are you impressed, Sonic?", Shadow asked.

"…Not even the Black Arms deserved that", Sonic answered looking at his dark rival, angry at his slaughter.

Shadow frowned for a moment, but smiled, "This is the true power of the Chaos Emeralds…you have never used them to gain their greatest gift!".

Everyone watched the two hedgehogs stare at each other, completely ignoring the Black Oaks charging at them with their clubs. Shadow smiled and turned around and raised his hand toward the Black Oaks. "Watch and learn, Sonic!", yelled Shadow. "Shadow!", Sonic yelled back. "CHAOS…WAVE!", Shadow yelled. Suddenly a charge of energy appeared at the palm of his hand and blasted forward crushing the Black Oaks.

Sonic and everyone else watched in horror as the Black Oaks were completely destroyed with nothing left of them. The ground began to collapsed under the power of Shadow and his insane power. The flash of his power faded, and all Sonic could think of is, "_Shadow…why?"_.

"Don't you see the true power I control with the Seven Chaos Emeralds?", Shadow asked Sonic, "I don't even need to be in contact with them".

"Rouge…", Sonic whispered.

"Yeah?", Rouge said.

"Take everyone back to the base and get ready to leave", Sonic answered.

"WHAT?", Rouge yelled completely getting the attention of everyone else on her and Sonic, "You can't face Shadow alone like this!".

"Don't worry…", Sonic said, "…head back and help out Elle. I'm sure the Black Arms had more than one plan".

Rouge turned toward the base and back at Sonic, "Alright…"

Shadow stood standing with his arms crossed and thought, "_What is he planning?"_.

Rouge flew toward everyone and yelled, "We need to head back, now! Elle may be in trouble!".

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and the Chaotix nodded and turned around running toward the base with Eggman's monitor floating back to the base as well. Rouge turned to Sonic and give him a smile and a, "Good luck". Sonic gave her the thumbs up and watched Rouge leave. He turned to Shadow and got into a fighting position. The charged hedgehog smiled and also got into a fighting position ready to fight in the battle scared forest of the Mystic Ruins, ready to settle their rivalry…

-----------

Elle's eyes slowly opened. She felt a arm wrapped around her waist. Her arms were motionless in front of her. She put her hands on the arm and tried to shake free.

"Don't bother, little Elle", spoke 'Vanilla', "You can't escape now…you will soon be brought to my leader and help us return to power".

"…Why?", Elle asked.

"Why what?", 'Vanilla' asked sounding annoyed.

"Why do you need ME?", Elle asked.

"…I don't really know why…", she answered.

The two finally reached a the main entrance to the base. 'Vanilla' smiled and walked forward expecting to walk out of the base with no problems. She stopped to keep Elle under control since she was trying to shake free. She looked at Elle and yelled, "STOP IT! DAMN IT!".

"Let me go! NOW!", yelled Elle.

"Maybe you should listen to her", Rouge said at the entrance to the base looking shocked at what she was seeing as everyone else.

"_Great…the Black Oaks must've failed…way to soon", _'Vanilla' thought.

"Vanilla?", Amy asked, "What are you doing?".

"_Damn…", _'Vanilla' thought.

"She's being controlled!", yelled a voice.

Everyone stared at the door behind 'Vanilla' and Elle and in came Cream. She was rubbing her the back of her head, but she seemed okay. She looked at her palm and noticed some blood and stared at the her mother angrily.

"Maybe I should have killed you", 'Vanilla' said.

Rouge walked forward, "Give us Elle and we hoped have to do anything violent!".

"You wouldn't dare…", mocked 'Vanilla' putting her hands on her hips and then finally saying, "…want to harm Mrs. Rabbit, would you?".

Everyone stared at her angrily. They knew they didn't want to harm Vanilla, but they have to get Elle away from her. Their staring stopped when the room began to shake. Soon a large force of Black Arm soldiers broke through the walls. They surrounded everyone and got into their fighting positions.

"About time!", 'Vanilla' yelled, "Kill them!".

"As usual…", Knuckles said.

----------

Out in the distance, a flash could be seen created by two powerful hedgehogs clashing in a over due rematch. The flashes couldn't be stopped by anyone…only the ones causing them. Sonic and Shadow slammed into each again, and finally pushed away from each other. Sonic was on one knee panting, his opponent much more stronger than he was. He rival, despite panting as well, stood and smiled, he knew he had the advantage and the power to beat his foe. It just seemed he was taking his sweet time…

"…_He's a lot stronger than I am, right now"_, Sonic thought, "…_Just have to hold on…for just a little bit more"_.

Shadow frowned, "_Is he even trying? It seems he knows something I don't…he is just stalling, but for what?"_. Shadow stepped forward, "Sonic! You better be giving me you best! I don't want to win feeling like you held back!

Sonic smiled, "Maybe I am!". Shadow frowned, "I guess you have a death wish, hedgehog!". Shadow raised his hand at Sonic and energy began to appear at the palm of his hand. It got larger until it's size finally surpassed the size of his hand. Shadow smiled and quietly said, "…Die…", and fired his attack at Sonic…

----------

The room was loaded with fists flying left and right. Elle was now guarded by a Elite Black Arm while the leader of the group fought along side it's soldiers. The Black Arm controlled Vanilla proved more than a match for everyone, surprisingly, as she knew ways to fight back against her opponents.

"Not bad…", Rouge said.

"You are SO pathetic!", 'Vanilla' yelled back, "You can't expect to out fight me! Even in this body I more superior! A Black Arm from the next generation!".

"You think too highly of yourself", Espio said, "…Those who are over confident are the first to fall…".

"You can't expect to stop us!", yelled Vector.

"YEAH!", agreed Charmy.

Before 'Vanilla' can say anything the room began to shake once again. Taking advantage of the moment, Elle ran toward the entrance and ran outside. She could hear everyone calling out to her to wait, but she ignored them and kept running. She kept thinking to herself, "_I'm SO sorry, Shadow"_, as she ran. She knows the cause of Shadow's pain…she wants to stop it…

----------

Shadow lowered his hand and smiled. Feeling sure he just killed Sonic, he began to walked toward Eggman's base. He didn't expect what happened next…a flash…and a fist to the face. Shadow stopped walking and rubbed his face, he couldn't believe he was harmed by someone…but who? He looked around until he found who he was looking for…the blue hedgehog, Sonic.

He had a blue aura around him like Shadow had a red aura. He smiled and gave Shadow the thumps up. "Something wrong, Shadow?", Sonic asked. Shadow smiled, "No…not really". The two hedgehogs looked at each other and then started to run along side each other away from the base. Sonic's aura began to glow almost as powerful as Shadow's red aura. Immediately Sonic and Shadow stopped and went in to punch each other. The two hedgehog's fists slammed into each other, immediately the two push away.

The two charged again, Shadow went in to strike Sonic in the face with his fist, but Sonic avoided the fist by jumping over him. Sonic landed, crouched and push off the ground and kicked Shadow in the back sending him into a roll that he stopped by kneeling down. The two didn't know where they were at the moment, but the two auras flowing around them has caused the objects around them to fall apart. Shadow smiled and charged at Sonic slammed his elbow into the teen hedgehog's gut. Sonic responded by kneeing Shadow in the gut as well, which caused the two to separated again.

The two hedgehogs put their hands on their stomachs. "_Faster…than I thought, even at this STATE?"_, Shadow thought. He looked at Sonic who was smiling again, though he was panting again much faster. Sonic knew he wasn't at Shadow's level yet, he needed more time before he got the energy to not only match Shadow, but to help him realize what he is doing. "Shadow, listen!", Sonic yelled awhile he still panted, "Let go…of the power you now possess! This is not the way you should be!".

Shadow looked at him with a confused look, but soon frowned and crossed his arms. "Sonic, you just don't understand…", Shadow calmly said, "The power I now have is enough to destroy the Black Arms…and give me rule of this planet if I intend to…". Sonic looked at Shadow with anger in his eyes, but he closed his eyes and calmly said, "This is not who you are! You need to let go of this power, the Black Arms are trying to get you angry…for what I'm not sure…but you can't give in!".

"SHUT UP!", Shadow yelled, "You don't understand what I went through! You'll never understand!".

"You told me before any of this that you put the past behind you!", Sonic said now pointing at Shadow, "You said you wouldn't allow the past to cloud your mind! You said it would never bother you again!". Sonic walked toward him, "The Black Arms are trying to get to you by awaking the anger you still posses deep down!", Sonic stopped, "DON'T SURRENDER! FIGHT THE ANGER!".

Shadow looked at Sonic. "I had…enough!", Shadow yelled as the aura began to intensify, "DIE!". Shadow crossed his arms in front of his face and began to say "Chaos-" before a voice rang out. Shadow stopped and turned around and saw Elle, standing there with a sad expression on her face.

"Shadow…", Elle began to say, "…Please listen…you can't let the Black Arms…use you!". Elle was tired but she kept on walking toward Shadow. Shadow looked at her and finally said, "The hate makes me strong…I know you need protection, I can do just that with this power". Elle stood there and began to cry, "Shadow…I'm the one who unleashed the HATE! I'm sorry…". Shadow looked at her with a confused look on his face and then turned to Sonic who had the same confused look as he did. "What are you talking about?", he asked Elle.

Elle started to walk toward Shadow, "I had a dream…I read a different version of the servers of the Chaos Emeralds!", Elle admitted, "I caused your change! Please, stop!", Elle stopped in front of Shadow, "…Your scaring me…".

Shadow looked at her, but he wasn't angry…he was sad. Elle walked up to Shadow and hugged him despite the heat of Shadow's aura. They stood together for a minute before Shadow pushed Elle back and took a step back. "I…must…get…the…hate…OUT!", Shadow yelled. The aura began to intensify again, but now it looked like it was pulling itself away from Shadow's body.

Sonic rushed toward Elle and pulled her away from Shadow who was yelling because of the pain he was now suffering from. The aura continued to pull itself away from Shadow's body. "LEAVE…ME!", Shadow finally yelled as the aura finally pulled itself from Shadow and formed into what looks like a body…

Sonic and Elle ran toward Shadow who kneeling down. Shadow looked up and smiled, Sonic and Elle did the same. They turned toward the aura in time for it's "show".

Sonic, Shadow, and Elle watched the aura form into a body similar to that of Shadow. It landed in front of them and looked at the two hedgehogs and the girl. It finally said, "Soon…child", before disappearing. Sonic's blue aura completely disappeared as he turned to his dark rival. "You alright?", he said with a smile. "Yeah…", Shadow answered.

Shadow got up and looked at Elle, "There's something you have yet to understand…that has something to do with me". Elle nodded, Shadow looked at Sonic, "We need to find out".

Sonic nodded, "You two find out…we'll plan and begin the assault against the Black Arms!".

"SONIC! SHADOW!", rang out two voices.

Sonic, Shadow, and Elle turned to see Tails and Rouge flying toward them. They were happy to see that there're at least okay (and a little shocked to see the forest as it was). They landed in front of them with smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad both Shadow and Elle are alright", Tails said immediately.

"That's nice and all, but we need to get back…", Rouge said, "Eggman needs us at the base! We need to move on".

"You guys go to the Doctor's base", Shadow suddenly said, "I need to take Elle somewhere. Perhaps it will jog her memory".

"I hope…", Elle said.

"Alright then", Sonic agreed, "We'll meet you at the Glyphic Canyon, alright?".

"Right", Shadow nodded, he pulled out the Chaos Emerald and gave it to Sonic, "You take it…"

Sonic nodded and took the Emerald. Shadow stepped back and waited for Elle to hold on to him. She did and Shadow yelled his signature "Chaos Control!" and disappeared. Sonic, Tails, and Rouge turned to return to Eggman's base…

----------

At the Glyphic Canyon, a large of group of creatures, some altered most not, remain in wait for their next order. The leader also remained in wait inside a chamber that is not to be opened yet. Black Shadow stood against the wall looking at the floor when he was startled by his leader's voice when it said "Come…". Black Shadow looked and saw the same red aura Shadow was possessed by. It kneeled in front of the leader and spoke.

"I don't know where Shadow went, but I sure he still has the girl with him".

"Understood…", said the leader, "…Black Shadow!". Black Shadow looked up, "I need you to find the Chaos Emeralds…and I need you to destroy them!".

"Very well", Black Shadow said.

He turned toward the other Black Arms and motioned to get a group started to search for the Chaos Emeralds. Black Shadow led them out of the cave and left to complete their mission. All over the Canyon the Black Arms rest, but for what? Their next invasion…

Finally the end of this chapter! The next two or so chapters won't be long because I intend to have less action packed scenes. Until next time, HAVE A NICE DAY!


	9. A Little Piece Of The Past

**Chapter 9: A Little Piece Of The Past**

Shadow and Elle appeared in front of the Capital City Building. A building that wasn't as much damaged as the other buildings around it. This building is what Shadow believes will help his young friend…

"So…why are we here?", asked Elle.

"This building has files of every legal person here in the nation", Shadow answered, "we'll have to search those files to help you find your family".

Elle smiled and nodded, "Alright…"

Shadow grabbed Elle and Chaos Controlled into the building. Where they landed was a guess, but it didn't bother Shadow. Once inside they ducked and waved their way toward the building's files. Upon reaching the room, Shadow and Elle looked at the door's locks. "We can't get in", Elle complained, though Shadow just smiled and broke the lock easily.

The two walked in and looked around. There were some computers to their right and a lot of cabinets to their left. "Elle", Shadow started to say, "Check the cabinets for any files concerning your family".

"And you?", Elle said, though she can tell by Shadow's expression she just asked a dumb question, she just smiled.

"I'll check the computers", Shadow answered still with his frown, "I believe there is still more to the Black Arm invasion that I still don't know".

"Alright then…", Elle said and walked toward the cabinets. Shadow continued to look at her for a moment until he finally turned around, "…Alright…let's get started". Shadow turned to the computers and noticed that they were still on, "_Lazy humans"_, Shadow thought. Shadow sat down and began to search for some information regarding the invasion.

Shadow typed in "Black Arm Invasion" and began the search. He wasn't happy, as all it gave him is info he already knew. He frowned and then typed "Events Involving Shadow" and still he got info that was similar as before, though the sources were **VERY **wrong. He rubbed his head, "Damn it! Is there anything that will help me!". Shadow then typed in "Black Arm Leader".

Shadow smiled, he searched and finally found something that interested him. Suddenly Elle yelled, "SHADOW! LOOK! I found some-", Shadow rushed up to her and put his hand on her mouth. "Quiet!", Shadow said to Elle, he put his hand down and calmly asked, "What did you find?". Elle gave Shadow the files she had. Shadow looked through them, and was sure they found what they were looking for.

"Does it show where they are?", Elle asked awhile standing on her toes.

"Hold on…", Shadow said as he searched for their location in the files. Shadow looked over the files until his eyes focused on answer to Elle's question. He slowly lowered the file and looked at Elle, "…It says here…that they are…deceased".

"THAT CAN'T BE!", Elle yelled. She fell to her knees and began to cry. Shadow looked at her and then back to the files again. He decided to check the information on Elle that was sure to be on the file as well. What he found shocked him, on the same file it said "Family", a little bit lower was the girl's name…but to the side it said "deceased".

Shadow looked up at Elle, who was still crying on the her knees, and back to the file. He turned to the cabinets and searched for Elle's own file. He finally found it and opened it. It said it was updated a day after the Black Arm invasion started…it said the same as her parents files…it said she was deceased.

Elle looked up and asked, "What do you have their, Shadow?". Shadow looked down at the file and said, "Nothing…", he put back the three files of the family. Shadow walked up to Elle and dried her tears from her eyes, he finally said, "…I can't lie to you", he kneeled down and finally said, "I checked your file as well…it says you're deceased".

Elle looked at Shadow completely confused, "WHAT? How is that possible?".

"I'm just as confused as you", Shadow said standing up putting his hands on his hips.

Elle looked down confused at what she just heard. Shadow looked at Elle and then noticed a small black bag hanging on her side. Shadow pointed at it and asked, "What that?". Elle looked at Shadow and followed his finger to the bag. She opened it and pulled out a small box and finally said, "It's this weird little box…I can never open it".

Shadow motioned for her to give it to him. She obeyed and handed over the box to Shadow. He noticed a key was needed to open it, but it didn't bother him. He forced it opened with is bare hands even causing Elle to say, "Careful!". He opened it and gasped at what was inside. He took it out…it was a small necklace with a small little diamond handing from the chain. It had a familiar looking style of the letter "R".

"Maria…", Shadow whispered. He closed his eyes and remembered when Maria showed him the necklace…

----------

"What's that?", Shadow asked pointing to the necklace around his friend's neck.

"This?", Maria asked as she held the necklace in front of Shadow, "This belonged to my mother…who I didn't get to know too much because she died when I was young".

Shadow looked down, "I'm sorry for making remember such a painful memory".

"Don't be sad!", Maria said grabbing Shadow's hands, "It's okay! My grandfather always said to never think of the bad part of a memory, but think of the good things".

Shadow smiled, "Alright then". He looked up at Maria, "I'm glad you're my friend, Maria".

Maria smiled, "Shadow…someday I want you to have this necklace, okay?".

Shadow shook his head, "Okay…".

The two held hands and walked out of the room. He was very happy then…

----------

"Shadow?", Elle said shaking his arm.

"Hmm? What?", Shadow asked still holding the necklace in his hand.

"I think…we should join Sonic and the others", Elle said.

Shadow shook his head. Before he can prepare to use his Chaos Control, the door opened. Shadow got in a fighting position as Elle ran behind him. Through the door came the G.U.N Commander. He looked at Shadow, who became calm and stood straight up. The Commander smiled and asked, "Any reason why you are here?".

"I wanted to find where my mom and dad were, but we found they are dead", Elle said.

The Commander looked at Elle and said, "I'm so sorry…". He soon noticed the necklace Shadow had. He easily recognized and asked, "How did you get that necklace?". "Elle had it in box", Shadow answered, "I'm guessing one of the soldiers took it from Maria after they shot her". The Commander looked around a found a chair, he sat down and said, "Their was always a mystery to Maria's death. Shadow, maybe you could find out the truth!".

"Where at?", Shadow asked, really interested now.

Before the Commander could answered, Elle spoke up, "At the Robotnik family estate".

Shadow and the Commander looked at her. "How did you know that?", the Commander asked.  
"I'm not sure…", Elle said.

Shadow looked at the necklace and then looked up, "We're going to find out! Where is the estate?".

"Berlin, Germany…", the Commander answered, "…the estate has all the files concerning the family".

Shadow closed his eyes, "Alright…Elle lets go!".

Elle held on to Shadow and closed her eyes. Shadow opened his eyes and asked, "Have you heard from Sonic yet?". "Yes…", the Commander answered, "We're going to be sending G.U.N forces to help them at the Glyphic Canyon".

"Elle and I will try to get there as fast as we can, alright?", Shadow said.

The Commander nodded and then saluted, "I hope you solve the mystery".

Shadow saluted and then raised his hand. He yelled his signature skill, "CHOAS CONTROL!", and disappeared. Elle and Shadow's next stop…his creator's home to undercover the truth of Maria…

As Shadow and Elle disappeared, the Commander looked at the computer screen that Shadow was using. He walked toward it and looked at it. The screen had information on the alien leader, Black Doom. It also said what they found when the leader fell after his fight with Shadow…nothing at all…

As I said last chapter, the next two chapters will be short. We're all one step closer to the end, so I hope you guys will enjoy the end I set up. As always, HAVE A NICE DAY!


	10. The Path To Tragedy

**Chapter 10: The Path To Tragedy**

**Sixty years ago…**

The city of Berlin, full of celebration because the German leaders have agreed to become apart of something big, something that will improve Germany's relationship with the superpowers of the world. One important person was there to continue his support of Germany's entry. That man was well-known scientist, Professor Gerald Robotnik, a man with a goal that begins here, a goal that will eventually lead to a tragedy…

"I'm glad you came, Gerald", someone said to the Professor.

Gerald turned and looked at the Guardian Units of Nations Commander, or G.U.N. The man was young, but well experienced at combat. A brilliant commander, he was known for his battles against the rogue animals that have continued to demand, as most humans believe, "too much". The man walked up to Gerald and offered to shake his hand. "Are you hoping your research will be funded, old man", he said like a insult.

"I would like to have someone fund it, but I'm not expecting it", Gerald answered, he wasn't offended by the G.U.N Commander's insult, but soon asked, "Shouldn't you be denying the "mutant" animal's rights?", the Professor said to the Commander intending that for being a insult.

"Are you still angry about what happened last week?", the Commander asked, "You know animals in our soil must follow our rules that we have set up for them".

"Low class citizens…just the way you want it, right?", Gerald said coldly.

Before the Commander could answer, the Commander was called into the building as well was Gerald. Germany's entry into G.U.N was about to begin…

----------

**Fifty-Eight years ago…**

Gerald sat in his study. As he sat looking over his notes, the phone rang and he picked it up, it was his aid. "Gerald! The United Federation has agreed to fund your research, we can build the Ark!", yelled the aid. "Perfect!", Gerald yelled back, "Make arrangements with the President!". "Very well", the aid agreed and hung up.

Gerald looked up and smiled, his study made him even more happier. A study that was lined with books, globes, and much more. The carpet, made by his wife, had the family "R" in scripted on it. The news he had received and the room he loved was too much to keep quiet, so he tried to calm down, but couldn't…not right now.

"Professor…", spoke up a voice.

Gerald turned around and saw his maid who had just opened the door. His maid wasn't a human, instead she was a blue hedgehog. She was three feet, she has green eyes, and the quills was pointing down since she didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Yes…Jill…no, I mean…", Gerald began to say.

The hedgehog bowed her head, "It's okay, Professor, I don't mind the name…", she said.

"The name isn't the name you were giving when you were born, I prefer to call you by your real name", Gerald said.

She shook her, "Anyways, I just came to tell you that Maria and Ivo are asleep and that I'm heading home".

"Thank you…see you tomorrow".

The hedgehog turned around and left. Gerald remained at his study and watched the female hedgehog leave the grounds. Gerald never accepted the way they were treated. He hoped his research will help them somehow…

----------

**Fifty-Four years ago…**

"Maria, get ready for dinner, okay?", Gerald yelled at the little girl as she ran up the stairs.

"Okay!", she yelled back.

Gerald's trip to what has been dubbed "The Floating Island" had been a success. Gerald had found some type of robot and discovered a legend. He wasn't sure how he should handle this, but he was excited because of the find and that the Space Colony Ark was finally finished. Gerald felt nothing could spoil this moment…

Gerald went to his study to prepare for his trip to the Colony, opening the door he was startled by the female hedgehog…

"Jill…what are you doing here?", Gerald asked confused.

"You…went to the island, didn't you?", she said like her heart was breaking, "…You promised you wouldn't!"

"I'm sorry, but Mankind has to grow…even if it means coming in contact with the ancients…", Gerald said to the female hedgehog.

"…Only Mankind?", she asked, "You promised me, you will help all of us, not just Mankind! You're not helping anyone with the ancient's knowledge! Also they're not **YOUR **ancients, they are the Echidna's ancients!".

Gerald looked down, she was right, but he has promised many things to different people. He looked up, "I'll keep my promise that I made…for you, but I still have others to keep…"

The hedgehog looked down and closed her eyes, "That's good, but please…stay away from the ancients. You will likely suffer later…"

"That sounds like a threat…", Gerald said coldly.

She looked at Gerald, "…I'm sorry…but I have to go…"

"Now?", Gerald said, "Why now?"

"I'm no longer going to work for you, Professor", she answered.

Gerald just looked at her. She finally said, "Most of the hedgehogs are going back to our home, I'm going as well…"

She walked toward Gerald and offered to shake his hand. He did, and escorted her out of the building. She left with no regrets, but she did tell Gerald one last thing, "Don't create the Ultimate Life Form, it will just cause problems later…".

He stood there as she left, confused about her knowledge of his project. He looked up at the sky and said, "Do your people already know what will happen?".

He turned and faced Maria, who stood there with tears in her eyes…

----------

**Fifty years ago…**

Gerald sat there, locked in a battle of wits with his creation. The other researchers stood there watching, watching to see if the creation could out smart its creator. The black hedgehog got one of the pieces and placed it in front of the Professor's King. Gerald smiled as everyone else clapped. The black hedgehog got up and left the room, Gerald walked after him. "Anything you want to say, Shadow?", Gerald asked the hedgehog.

"No…not really", Shadow responded.

"Shadow!"

Shadow and Gerald looked ahead and saw Maria. Shadow smiled and ran toward her. Gerald watched both of them run down the hall, playing their little game of "Tag", even though Maria was at a disadvantage. Gerald smiled and turned to the right heading down the hall toward his room. As he got there, he noticed that he got a message from the President…

"We suggest you end Project: Shadow immediately, Gerald", the message said, "The media have heard about the Project, and have accused that it is a weapon…used by either by terrorist or the animals! End it soon…please Gerald…"

Gerald sat there, and thought about what he has just heard. "Could this be one of the problems Jill said that will be caused by Project: Shadow?". Gerald walked toward the window and noticed that the comet was still there, "Did I make the right choice in making contact with that comet?"

Gerald pressed a button and made a message of his own. "Mr. President, please give me more time. I want this project to help my Granddaughter and the world. Please give me more time…"

He didn't get his wish. Two days later, the tragedy began with the lost of Maria and Shadow…

----------

**Present Day…**

"That is so sad…", Elle said when Shadow finished reading the profile of his creator.

"They didn't give him a chance to help Maria", Shadow said closing his eyes and the profile.

"Shadow…we should read about Maria now…"

Shadow opened his eyes and said, "Right…"

Shadow turned toward the door and motioned for Elle to follow. They left the room and then turned toward the stairs that they climbed and then went toward the left when they reached the top. They found the door to Maria's room at the end of the hall. Shadow put his hand at the door knob and stopped. He felt that they weren't alone.

"Shadow…", Elle said looking at the black hedgehog.

"Someone else is here", Shadow answered.

Shadow turned the knob and pushed the door opened. He immediately frowned at who was inside. "You again?", Shadow asked.

"Hello brother…"

The end of Chapter 10. A lot of back story on this one. Anyways, more action in the next one. Until next time, as always, HAVE A NICE DAY!


	11. Long Lost Memory

**Chapter 11: Long Lost Memory**

Shadow and Elle stared at the creature in the room. It was confident…and, for some odd reason, was alone. The creature sat on the chair with a file in his hand…obviously of Maria. The creature didn't mix well with the contents of the room. The room had pink walls, lots of pictures (mostly of the Professor and Maria together), and lots of toys on the ground, the most noticeable was a toy hedgehog…blue in color…

Elle looked around, "It seems he's the only one here besides us".

"You could be right", Shadow said to Elle.

Black Shadow opened the file and looked at it for a moment…he closed it and looked up at Shadow and Elle.

"You would be surprised at the history and mystery of Maria…", Black Shadow calmly said.

Shadow took a step forward, but stopped. He wasn't sure if he, Elle, and his freak of a brother were the only ones in the building. He didn't want to take that chance right now…

"Give…me the file", Shadow calmly ordered, he didn't want to start a fight right now, "_It may be what he wants…"_, Shadow thought.

"…Alright", Black Shadow said.

He got up and tossed the file toward Shadow. It fell at his feet, Shadow then bent down to pick it up. Elle, curious, walked up to her dark friend and got on her toes to see the file as well. Shadow turned his head toward her and smiled, he then opened the file to find out anything about his fallen friend…

----------

**Fifty years ago…The day the Ark was invaded…**

"Maria…I have some strange feeling something horrible is going to happen today", said the dark little hedgehog.

Maria looked at her friend. She has never seen her friend like this, she too was concerned that something will happen today. She kneeled down and hugged her friend, "Nothing bad is going to happen…don't worry Shadow", she said, though she felt like she was lying. After all, she still remembers what her family's maid said to her Grandfather…

"_Don't create the Ultimate Life Form, it will just cause problems later…"_

Shadow looked up at his friend and smiled, she smiled back. At that moment, a researcher appeared and told Shadow to get ready for his usual exercise. He nodded and proceeded out of the room. Maria looked up at the researcher and suddenly asked, "Is Shadow…a threat?".

The researcher looked at Maria for a moment, completely shocked at what Maria just asked him. He finally snapped out of it and said, "Shadow…is thought to be a weapon…the people, the media, and a large percentage of the military don't know what Shadow really is or why he was created for…"

Maria tilted her head in confusion, "I don't even know why he was created"

The researcher smiled, "It's okay…anyways, could you go and play with Ivan?"

"Your son?", Maria asked smiling.

"…Yes"

"Okay…"

Maria left the room and turned to her right. She walked down the hall, but she kept on staring at the windows, right at the Earth. She remembered what she and Shadow spoke about yesterday…

----------

"Shadow, what do you think it's like on Earth?", Maria asked her little friend awhile smiling, she knew what it was like on Earth…she wanted to hear her little friend's "serious" answer.

"The professor said his life is dedicated to all those who live down there. He once told me that the reason for his existence was, to make people happy through the power of science", Shadow answered with a serious look on his face like Maria knew he would, though she noticed something different about Shadow's voice when he answered.

"Shadow…", Maria whispered with a look of concern on her face.

"Maria…I just don't know anything anymore…I often wonder why I was created; what my purpose is for being here. Maybe if I go down there, I…I will find my answer…maybe…Maria…", Shadow said to his human friend.

"Shadow…", Maria began to say as she turned to him, with him doing the same for her with a tear in his eye, "I don't want you to say that…"

"Why?", Shadow asked, he sounded sad, he didn't like Maria to get angry or saddened because of him.

"Shadow…I have been to Earth, I just wanted to hear your answer, but you seem confused about your creation…", Maria said to her friend, right now she expected him to get angry at her and stop talking to her…like he was when he first met her, but he wasn't, instead he walked up to his friend and hugged her. She did the same and they both knew that the other smiled.

"Shadow, I can't give you a answer because I don't know why either", Maria said to Shadow as the two separated, "but I want you to know, that someday you will find out, understand?"

Shadow wiped his eyes dry and smiled, "Alright then".

Shadow noticed something hanging from Maria's neck. He looked at it for a moment and asked, "What's that?".

Maria went on to explain the necklace around her neck…

----------

Maria continued toward little Ivan's room. The hall was quiet as usual, "_The researchers must still be working"_, Maria thought. She went toward the door that had a drawing on it. The drawing was about two children, one girl and the other boy. When Maria went up to the door, she remembered her cousin, Ivo…

"_I hope you are doing okay on Earth, Ivo…"_

She opened the door and went inside, it was unusually dark in the room, she turned on the lights and saw Ivan look out the window with his different colored eyes and with a angry expression. He turned to Maria and asked, "Are you done playing with that abomination?", he was young, but his vocabulary was impressive. Maria was shocked at what Ivan just asked, she walked forward with a hurt look on her face and asked, "Abomination? I hope you don't mean Shadow". Ivan walked forward and said, "…I do mean Shadow"

"Why do you hate him?", Maria asked.

"He's nothing more than a weapon, I know the truth…", Ivan said.

"He's sweet…", Maria said closing her eyes and ignoring what Ivan said about Shadow being a weapon, "…if you take-"

"He was created by an alien monster…and your Grandfather", Ivan immediately interrupted.

"What?"

"A week ago, when we were **LAST** playing tag, I saw your Grandfather with this alien creature. I think it said its name was "Black Doom", anyways I saw them create Shadow…a hedgehog with evil alien blood, he's a monster…"

Maria stepped backwards, "I don't believe you…"

Ivan's eyes widened, "…What? Why?"

Maria was at the door, "My Grandfather would have already told me this…he wouldn't keep something like Shadow's creation from me…and Shadow is good…"

"Maria…stay-", Ivan began to say before Maria went up to him and slapped him.

"Shut up! I won't listen to this!", Maria yelled and ran out the door. Ivan stood there with tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe that his friend would do that…but perhaps he did deserve it…

Maria ran back down the hall, she ran past several Ark researchers with them calling to her, "Maria!", but she kept on running…she wanted to know what her Grandfather had to say. She continued toward her Grandfather's room, she found it all the way opposite from Ivan's room. She stopped at the door and bent down to cough in a uncontrollable way. "_Need to speak with Grandfather"_, she thought.

She opened the door and saw her Grandfather speaking with Shadow. Shadow turned to Maria and immediately ran up to her to help her into the room, "_I knew you were good"_, Maria thought. Her Grandfather got up and said, "Maria, please restrain yourself from too much activity". Maria's heavy breathing slowed down and she looked up at her Grandfather, "I need to know…no…Shadow and **I** need to know". "Know what?", Gerald asked but before Maria could answer, a researcher burst into the room in a panic…

"Gerald! G.U.N forces have invaded the Ark!", yelled the researcher.

"Gun?", Shadow said confused, he obviously didn't know what this "Gun" was.

Gerald looked out the window and finally said, "We need to keep them away from Shadow…"

Shadow turned to his creator, "Why?"

"It's best…Shadow take Maria and escape", Gerald said to the hedgehog, "You are the only hope for humanity".

Shadow was confused, but he smiled and nodded. Maria smiled as well and grabbed Shadow's hand and turned toward the door. Gerald and his fellow researcher followed, but separated to keep G.U.N's attention away from Shadow and Maria. It somewhat worked as the soldiers chased after Gerald and the researcher at first, but a soldier soon spotted the two…

"Hold it!", the soldier ordered.

Shadow and Maria disobeyed and continued to run away from the soldier. They continued down the many halls and rooms, even going face to face with one of the Artificial Chaos.

"Shadow…watch out!", Maria yelled.

At that moment the creature attacked Shadow, but he blocked the attack easily and rushed the creature. He kicked it in the head, but it recovered quickly and tried to attack Shadow again, but once again Shadow easily blocked the attack. Shadow landed in front of Maria…

"This creature is tough…", he said turning his head toward his friend.

"Shadow…we need to somehow get past it".

The creature was floating in front of the two friend's exit, they weren't sure how to get by, but Shadow finally thought of something.

"_The Chaos Spear!"_, Shadow finally remembered.

Shadow walked forward and turned to Maria, "As soon as the creature is hit run for it, alright?"

Maria was confused, but nodded and Shadow turned to the Artificial Chaos. He wasn't sure if he can pull the attack off, he could do Chaos Control, but he had a difficult time using it since it took more Chaos energy to use compared to Chaos Spear, or that's what Gerald has told him. Shadow raised his hand and yelled with his eyes closed, "CHAOS…SPEAR!". A bright light formed in Shadow's palm and finally rushed toward the creature. It immediately split into many smaller creatures, but this was Maria's chance to run.

Maria ran forward and grabbed Shadow's hand, he held hers tightly. The two continued to run down the hall, they noticed on the wall a sign that said, "Escape Pods". Shadow and Maria smiled at each other and ran into the room. Shadow turned to the controls and said, "The pod can hold us both, but it will be quite small". Maria cough and said, "That's good", but she felt she couldn't go any further.

Shadow started the countdown and went to the spot where the pod will eject them. He turned to Maria and offered his hand and said, "Come on". Maria stared and then turned to the controls, just then G.U.N soldiers rushed into the room and ordered for the two to stop. Maria then turned to the controls and pressed for the pod to close. She turned to see the pod lock Shadow in for launch…

"Maria!", Shadow yelled.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow", Maria said.

A soldier walked forward and yelled, "Stop!", and raised his gun at Maria. He ordered her to stop the pod, but she refused. Frustrated, he ordered her again, but got the same response.

"Maria! Do as they say!", Shadow pleaded.

"Shadow…", Maria said.

Maria ran in front of Shadow's escape pod and raised her arms to her side to protect the pod. The soldier with his gun raised was in a rage…and finally pulled the trigger. Bang…the girl fell and turned her body. "MARIA!", Shadow yelled for his friend. The G.U.N soldiers were in disbelieve at what has just happened, even the soldier who pulled the trigger was in disbelieve…did the "weapon" really care for the girl?

Shadow put his hands to the glass, "MARIA! Hold on please!", he began to plead.

"Don't cry…Shadow", Maria calmly said, "Everything's going to be alright…because you are going to bring hope to all of humanity…even your race…"

"Maria!", Shadow repeated. At that moment, Maria raised her hand toward the glass, trying to get her hand to touch it. "Shadow, the world now…depends on…you…promise me…you will give the people of the Earth a chance…to be…happy…please…"

Shadow closed his eyes for a moment and then said, "I promise…"

Maria smiled and then said, "Sayonara, Shadow The Hedgehog"

Shadow was then ejected from the Ark, but not before hearing another shot. He looked out into space and began to cry. As he looked out into space, he saw a ship, and he could barely see a child look at him…with anger in his eyes…

----------

**Present Day…**

Shadow handed the file to Elle and turned toward the window, completely ignoring his brother. Black Shadow just sat there, he was sure Shadow just relived a memory again. Elle looked at the file, the information on Maria was so odd…even stranger was what happened to Maria's body…

_The day of the Ark raid was full of frustrating for the soldiers, especially the captain of the raid. One of the problems was Professor Gerald's granddaughter, Maria. The girl not only released the Ultimate Life Form from the Ark, causing the military to search for the creature, but was also shot dead when the creature was ejected from the Ark. The situation became ridiculous when it was reported that her body had gone missing from the room it was placed in after the raid. The girl's body became a prime target as all forces searched for the girl, but found nothing…something that enraged Gerald even more and soon led to his trial…_

Elle stopped reading and looked up to Shadow. "Did you read the last part?", Elle asked her friend.

Shadow at first did not answer, but he soon nodded. Elle put the file on the bed that wasn't to far from her and walked over to Shadow. She tapped his shoulder with her finger, which caused Shadow to turn around and face the girl. "Shadow…don't feel bad, okay?", Elle said to Shadow. He didn't say anything to Elle, but he turned to Black Shadow…

"It seems you realize it was the humans who caused your pain. Perhaps-"

"Enough!", Shadow yelled, "The humans were just afraid, it was a different age where people feared the somewhat growing strength of the animals, the different experiments, and even the military. You can't blame them for not trusting what they don't really understand".

Elle was in a state of shock, even Black Shadow. Black Shadow raised his head from his hand, "…You are still foolish…it's too bad I have to waste my father's blood…"

Just then, Black Shadow stood up and pulled out his staff, spinning it several times. Shadow closed his eyes and smiled. Elle stood there in shock, for some reason…she can feel Shadow's power growing, she couldn't when he was angry awhile he fought Sonic, but now she can feel it…and it's much more powerful than it was in the Mystic Ruins. It wasn't even anger that fueled his power this time. Elle went toward the door to back away, though that was the last time she would be seeing Shadow for awhile…

Black Shadow rushed toward Shadow and swung his staff at him, but he easily blocked it with his wrist and then ran forward, jumped up and then kicked Black Shadow in the face. Black Shadow flew toward the wall and slammed into it, he shook his head and looked up at his brother, who stood there with a smile on his face. Black Shadow got up and yelled, "Chaos Spear!", and fired energy at Shadow, but Shadow just stood there with his hands crossed till the attack got near him that he swiped it away toward the wall, where it made a small explosion. Black Shadow got up and said, "…You can't be stronger than **ME**".

"I don't care if I'm stronger…", Shadow responded, "…I just don't understand why you have to keep fighting with me and why you won't leave Elle the HELL alone".

"I don't need to tell you anything…"

"This WILL be painful"

Before Black Shadow could respond, Shadow immediately ran forward and elbowed his brother in the gut. Awhile Black Shadow reacted to the pain, Shadow charged his fist and punched Black Shadow in the face, and with his right hand, Shadow charged his Chaos Spear and let his brother have it. Black Shadow was forced into the wall again, but this time he went through it, right into the yard. Shadow walked toward the hole in the wall and looked for Black Shadow. He saw him lying on the yard motionless, Shadow turned and called out to Elle…

"Come on kid, we need to join Sonic and the others at the Glyphic Canyon".

No response…

"Elle?", Shadow said walking into the hallway. He looked out the door of Maria's room and noticed claw marks on the floor and walls. He looked around and then noticed Maria's necklace on the floor, he picked it up. He turned around to the room again and walked back inside, he had some questions for Black Shadow. As he got inside the room, a arrow slammed into the wall and stuck in position, Shadow took the letter from it…

Dear Shadow…

"_You have once again proved your skills to me. Well done…Son."_, Shadow became angry, "_You may have noticed that your little friend is no longer with you. Don't worry, she won't be harmed because I wish to face you again. You know where you have to go to try and stop the Black Arms, so you won't have to think to much. I would like to say a few words before you set out…don't bother trying to find the Chaos Emeralds, the gems have been destroyed. Also think more carefully about your little friend…she is more than just some little girl…she is more…_

_Your Father…Black Doom…_

Shadow dropped the letter to the floor. He couldn't believe that Black Doom had survived…and that he has Elle. Shadow turned toward the hole in the wall and looked to check on his brother…or a Black Arm shape-shifter. "Damn them…they did this quite well…but why did they let me see Maria's file? And how did they get to Elle without making to much noise?", Shadow asked himself. He shook his head then looked out toward the city. He knew what he had to do.

He raised his hand and yelled, "Chaos Control!". He started to glow and then disappeared. He began his ride toward the Glyphic Canyon with hope to find and rescue his friend, Elle…

"I'm coming…Elle"

That's it for Chapter 11. Maybe not enough action as I thought, but some good backstory. The next one will begin the fight with the Black Arms…for the last time. Oh and I'm sure most of you already guessed it was Black Doom who was calling the shots. As usual, HAVE A NICE DAY!


	12. Black Shadow's Challenge

**Chapter 12: Black Shadow's Challenge**

Shadow finally got out of Chaos Control and dropped to the ground. He looked around, he was near the Glyphic Canyon alright, he remembers when Black Doom sent him here. He looked around for a moment and then noticed some G.U.N soldiers taking cover behind a large pillar. Shadow ran toward them and then jumped over them. He immediately came face to face with some normal Black Arm soldiers, he grinned and then yelled "Chaos Spear" to easily dispatch them.

Energy began to form in Shadow's hand. He finally launched the attack toward the Black Arm soldiers who began to run away. The attack went through many of them and then finally slammed into the ground which caused a huge explosion. All over, Shadow could see the soldiers lose limbs and heads scattering everywhere. "_I won't leave the soldiers to fight alone"_, Shadow thought.

He landed on the ground crouching and then finally got up. He once again looked around and noticed his Chaos Spear crushed the large force of Black Arms. He crossed his arms and said, "Easier than I thought". Shadow turned to the G.U.N soldiers, who were now aiming their guns at him. Shadow raised his right hand and yelled, "Where is Sonic The Hedgehog?". A G.U.N soldier lowered his weapon and pointed toward a cliff and said, "Head toward the cliff, the hedgehog is down the long path", Shadow nodded and then said, "Thank you".

The black hedgehog rushed toward the cliff. He jumped on the pillars that still remained and jumped with all his might over the cliff. He continued on the path and noticed the rows of G.U.N soldiers and Egg Pawns. Most of them were injured, Shadow couldn't bare to look at these soldiers. "War is Hell itself", he whispered. The soldiers looked like they were suffering, they didn't bother to look at Shadow. Some G.U.N soldiers looked at Shadow like they didn't want him there, he didn't care, all he wanted to do is stop the Black Arms from destroying them...and saving Elle.

Shadow continued to run for about two minutes down the path of the canyon, which looked like a desert, the whole time he saw soldiers preparing for battle or who are just injured. He finally saw a large ship with a familiar symbol, "The Doctor?", Shadow said. Shadow rushed toward it and noticed a opening. Shadow rushed past the Egg Pawns stationed there and went down a hallway. He finally reached a door and immediately stopped.

He went to the door and opened it, inside was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Eggman. They turned to Shadow and each one smiled. Sonic walked toward Shadow and said, "What took you, slowpoke?".

"Needed to find something out about a fallen friend", Shadow responded.

Rouge finally noticed and then asked, "Where's Elle?".

Shadow crossed his arms and turned the other direction, "The…Black Arms have her".

"WHAT?", Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Eggman said at the same time.

Shadow turned back toward his allies and noticed that Sonic was smiling. He seemed to know what the teen hedgehog was thinking. "A new challenge…am I right, Sonic?", Shadow asked the blue hedgehog.

"Lets do this!", Sonic said turning to Tails.

Tails nodded and turned to Eggman, who are still staring at Shadow, "We need to find a way to get past the shield the Black Arms have put up".

Eggman shook his head and agreed, "The question is…how?".

"What shield?", Shadow said confused.

Eggman turned around and pressed a button that turned on a monitor. He pointed at the screen and made a circle and said, "This area is being protected by a shield, only much stronger than the ones used for their air ships".

"Like before…not even Chaos Control can get past it", Sonic added in.

"Should we crash something into the shield?", Shadow asked in mocking tone.

Tails responded, "Eggman doesn't want to try…even if we did, the blast won't break it".

Rouge walked toward the monitor and then said, "But there are areas where the shield isn't protecting to much…"

Shadow turned toward the door, "Very well…we'll attack those areas then".

"Easier said than done, Shadow", Knuckles said with a frown.

Sonic turned to Eggman, "Which areas are weakest, Eggman?"

Eggman pointed to several points, "These are the weakest, but the weakest point is in the Western section of the Canyon…with the most strongest Black Oaks"

Shadow closed his eyes, "The exact spot Black Doom would want us to attack"

Shadow didn't notice it, but everyone else's eyes widened. Knuckles walked up to Shadow and yelled, "Black Doom is ALIVE?"

Shadow opened his eyes and frowned, ignoring Knuckles, "It was my mistake…I will save her even if I have to do it myself".

Sonic shook his head, "Shadow…don't think you are going to be doing this on your own, we're helping".

Shadow looked at Sonic, "If you die…I'm not telling Amy".

"Sure thing", Sonic answered.

Rouge was becoming impatient, "Well Shadow?"

"Well what?", Shadow asked confused.

"You said Black Doom wants us to attack a certain point, right?", Rouge said.

"Yes, Black Doom has somehow found a way to confuse the Doctor, he wants us to attack the point with the Black Oaks", Shadow said walking up to the monitor and pointing to the area.

"So he's making it harder on us", Knuckles said.

"It's more of a challenge…he knows I'll try to save Elle, but why he would willingly invite me is beyond me", Shadow said.

"Well that's rude, we weren't invited", Sonic said causing Rouge and Tails to chuckle, but Knuckles and Eggman frowned.

"Sonic, stop with-", Knuckles began to say before being interrupted by Shadow who said, "You're right, that is rude, I think we need to go and kick him in the ass".

Knuckles and Eggman were speechless, but Sonic, Rouge, and Tails laughed. Shadow smiled and then said, "We know where to go, we need a plan to make sure we succeed".

Eggman shook his head and then said, "I have an idea…"

Everyone else nodded and crowed around…they knew it was likely going to take a miracle to succeed…

----------

**Main Chamber of Black Comet…**

Nothing mechanical…nothing anything that the humans would have was in the room. The room was rather small, but the objects that were in the room with the girl towered over her. It had a odd odor as well, but not something that will cause someone to feel like vomiting. The room wasn't brightly lid, but it was possible to see what was in front of you. The girl was still struggling, but she knew she couldn't escape because of the tentacles holding on to her arms, legs, and her waist, even her long black hair was held tight by the smaller tentacles...

"_Shadow…please"_, Elle thought.

Immediately the large blue door opened and in came Black Doom…or what was left of his body. The once powerful Black Doom had only his left arm and half of what remained of his right. He now only had two completely functional eyes, his third eye was shattered. He only had his right horn on his head, the other is gone. His torso is also smaller, but something like that may happen since he fought against the powerful Super Shadow.

Elle tilled her head, "I was hoping Shadow could have finished you".

"You really have been influenced by Shadow, it shows by the way you act, you little brat", Black Doom said, "But then again, it wasn't just Shadow that changed you…"

"What do you mean by that…?", Elle asked.

"Well…"

"Father!"

Black Doom turned slightly toward the door and in came Black Shadow with some Black Arm soldiers.

"Must you interrupt me?", Black Doom asked.

"I'm sorry Father, but Shadow has finally arrived! What are your orders?", Black Shadow asked.

"…Go and stop him, fool…", Black Doom said.

The Black Arm bowed and left the room along with the common soldiers. Black Doom shook his head and said, "How foolish…"

"You don't expect him to win, do you?", Elle asked.

"No…"

"So you're just sending him to his death!", Elle yelled.

"…I never liked that fool, unlike Shadow, he can't even perform Chaos Control with ease. He is a failed attempt…", Black Doom said.

"Heartless…"

Black Doom floated toward Elle, "I'm not the only one who is heartless…I mean, I'm not the one harboring a secret from a good friend…"

Elle became frustrated, "What do you mean by that? I don't even know what you mean!"

"You will know…but for now, it's time to released the energy"

"Huh?", Elle said raising a eyebrow.

"When we separate this 'energy' from you…death will come upon you…", Black Doom said.

Elle just froze for a moment and then yelled, "I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Black Doom just laughed, "Yes…but for now…we'll have to wait…at this very moment the tentaclesholding to you are trying to open the wayto the 'energy', it shouldn't be long…"

"What about me?", said a voice.

Black Doom turned and faced Shadow's anger, it just stood there waiting for a command.

"I'm sure Shadow and Sonic will try to get to Elle…you will have your chance at them…"

"Alright…", the hedgehog said.

The hedgehog turned and left the room. Black Doom turned to Elle, "Perhaps I should tell you the truth now…"

"…Okay…", Elle said.

----------

**Above ground…**

Shadow stood on the ship with his arms crossed with Sonic at his side, Shadow sighed and said, "This plan is quite idiotic".

"It's the only plan that seemed like it could succeed", Sonic said grinning, "Besides would you've gone with Knuckles' plan?"

Shadow shook his head, "Hell no…"

"At least I came up with a plan", Knuckles said through Shadow's communicator.

"He got you there, Shadow…", Rouge's voice came up.

"Pay attention! It's best that Sonic and Shadow are focused!", Dr. Eggman's spoke up.

The small red ship was getting closer to the shield, it was going to be difficult to out fight the Black Oaks, but Shadow and Sonic knew this time they were both at full strength. Though the two hedgehogs were ready, they both had a strange feeling as theydiscovered that no Black Arm soldiers were shooting at them. It was like Black Doom has allowing them to pass without problems till they reached their destination. They soon caught sight of their opponents, the large Black Oaks stood with clubs, ready to crush their enemies. Shadow and Sonic grinned and then said, "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone soon answered, "READY!"

Shadow and Sonic both jumped down, both going into spins toward the giants.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?", Tails asked Eggman, "I mean, shouldn't we tell the G.U.N Commander?".

"I don't know why, but I'm sure Shadow doesn't want us to", Eggman answered, "The G.U.N soldiers have to keep the Black Arms in the Canyon…it's possible that Shadow knows that moving the soldiers away from their positions would give the aliens a chance to escape the canyon".

Tails nodded and looked out toward Sonic and Shadow and then whispered, "Good luck…"

The two hedgehogs slammed into the first two giants and forced them back. The hedgehogs landed and watched the two Black Oaks that they attacked get back up. The others also began to walk toward the two heroes…

"Doesn't look good…", Sonic said.

"We should get the Doctor's plan started", Shadow said.

The two were about to run forward when a large blast of energy flowed toward them. They both immediately jumped back and avoided the blast. The two Black Oaks in front weren't so lucky. Shadow looked up and then frowned, there on top of a large rock formation was his brother, Black Shadow. Behind him was about seven Black Arm Elites with their Retractors.

"Haven't seen him since the attack on the G.U.N Fortress", Sonic said.

"You fools die here!", Black Shadow yelled, "You two won't be alive to witness the return of the Black Arms!"

"Where's Elle?", Shadow asked focusing on the Black Arm.

"Why ask? When you die, she will be joining you…", Black Shadow said.

"What?", Shadow yelled, "You bastards are going to harm a little girl?"

"No…we won't harm her. Instead, she has something that lies within her…something when taken away, will kill her…", Black Shadow said.

"Never! I won't let that happen!", Shadow yelled.

"Shadow look!", Rouge interrupted flying from the ship toward the two hedgehogs.

Shadow looked at Rouge and followed her finger…toward a opening in the shield!

"Whoa…the shield's opened", Sonic said smiling.

"I guess we won't be needing Rouge…", Shadow said smiling as well.

"Funny…", Rouge said floating down besides Shadow and also smiling.

Shadow, Sonic, and Rouge noticed that Black Shadow didn't care, it's like he felt like he was going to kill them here. "He's too confident…", Shadow said.

"All we need to do is get past him", Sonic said.

"He won't give up that easily", Shadow said, "We need to fight him!".

"Alright, you guys do that", Rouge said walking away.

"Great…", Sonic said.

Shadow smiled, but then closed his eyes. He could still feel the power of the Chaos Emeralds...somewhere. He remembered that he and Sonic were able to use their power when they fought last time, even if they weren't in contact with them. "Sonic! I can still feel the Chaos Emerald's power!", Shadow suddenly spoke up.

"…We can use their power, right?", Sonic asked.

Black Shadow took out his staff and then shook his head, "You fools think you can use the powers better than me? Never! I'll show you their true power!".

Just then a red aura appeared around Black Shadow. Shadow and Sonic just smiled and then blue auras surrounded them. Black Shadow shook his head then ordered the Black Oaks to charge along side the Black Arm Elites. Shadow held out his hand and energy began to appear. He turned to Sonic and noticed the same thing for him.

"Ready, Shadow?", Sonic asked.

"Once again with your stupid questions, Sonic", Shadow said smiling.

"CHARGE!", Black Shadow yelled.

"CHAOS SPEAR! SONIC WIND!", Shadow and Sonic yelled running up to their foes…

Chapter 12, that was fun. Anyways, a short battle in the beginning of the next chapter and more of the Black Comet. Anyways, as always, HAVE A NICE DAY!


	13. The Return Of A Friend, Fall Of Another

**Chapter 13: The Return Of A Friend, Fall Of Another**

A spear shaped energy accompanied by blue energy rushed toward the Black Aliens. The Black Oaks expected to block the attacks easily, but were easily overpowered by the two energies. The spear went through many of them awhile the blue energy sliced through them. Black Shadow used his staff to redirect the two energies into the ground and air. He laughed, but it was a uneasy laugh partly because most of his soldiers were destroyed without much effort from the two hedgehogs. Black Shadow turned toward the hedgehogs who were still charging toward the Black Arms…

"The Sonic Wind is something I haven't used for awhile", Sonic said.

"I think you're a little rusty, Sonic", Shadow said still looking at Black Shadow.

"Is that so?", Sonic responded.

"Enough! Take this!", Black Shadow yelled as he shot a Chaos Spear at the two hedgehogs.

"…How pathetic", Shadow said rushing ahead.

Shadow easily swiped the attack away like it was nothing. Black Shadow looked shocked at what just happened and then responded with more Chaos Spears. The two hedgehogs smiled and then began to swipe the attacks left and right. The two seemed to easily overpower Black Shadow, except it seemed like he didn't want to admit defeat…

"Black Arm Elites, Charge!", he yelled pointing at the two hedgehogs who were now several feet from him.

"Chaos Control!", Shadow and Sonic yelled as the Black Arm Elites began to charge at them.

The two hedgehogs disappeared and then began to smack the Elites around like rag dolls. Everyone on the red ship and Black Shadow watched the Elites get crushed by the two hedgehog rivals who couldn't even be seen. Soon after most of the Black Arms were on the ground, a Chaos Spear was launched that completely destroyed the aliens. It was quiet until finally Shadow and Sonic finally reappeared…

"…That…was…tight!", Sonic said giving the thumbs up to Shadow.

"Perfect as always…", Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Damn…", Black Shadow said.

Sonic soon noticed that the shield was closing, "Come on, Shadow, let's kick his butt and get inside!"

"You're right…", Shadow said, "Black Shadow! If you don't want to get hurt, then stay out of our way!"

Black Shadow looked down and began to shake, "…No…no…I can't lose! I won't let my father down! I will prove that I'm the superior son!"

"Black Shadow…", Shadow whispered.

"That's really sad…", Sonic said, "…Black Doom is just using him…I doubt he even cares about him"

Black Shadow looked up, "I WILL CRUSH YOU HERE! CHAOS...BLAST!".

He crossed his arms and then released the energy. It began to expand at a very quick rate expecting to destroy the two hedgehogs. Shadow looked down and shook his head, he then yelled, "Sonic! Get inside, I'll follow!".

At first Sonic didn't respond, but he then realized what Shadow was going to do. He yelled for Chaos Control and disappeared,reappearing behindBlack Shadow. Shadow looked at his desperate brother and then sighed. He began to charge his Chaos Spear and rushed at the large Chaos Blast. He punched at the explosion and completely disabled the attack, he then rushed at Black Shadow…who didn't even try to stop Shadow. Shadow closed his eyes and then slammed his fist into his brother's gut, soon after a large blast of energy went through him, Black Shadow stepped back fora moment andlooked at Shadow, hethen fell backwards onto his back…

Shadow stood straight up and closed his eyes and then turned toward Sonic and, as expected after the fighting is over, Rouge who just got through the opening of the shield. As he was about to run, Black Shadow spoke up to his "little" brother…

"…I now know why…he thought you were…the superior child…", he said, "…you were the perfect fighter…the one who could use…the powers of the…Chaos Emeralds…"

"You shouldn't have tried to make him respect you…", Shadow said, "…he doesn't care about anyone but himself".

Black Shadow laughed, "…Listen…head into the comet…and find Elle…you should find her in the main chamber…do you remember where it is?"

"…Yeah", Shadow responded.

"Good…listen, don't underestimate the size of the comet…it's still large for just a small section of the Black Comet", Black Shadow said.

Shadow closed his eyes and then said, "Rest well…brother".

"…Very well…", Black Shadow said…he then stopped breathing.

Shadow stood there for a moment and then looked up, "…You continue to take lives Black Doom! Even your eldest son!".

"Shadow! Quick, get inside!", Sonic yelled from inside the shield.

Shadow turned toward him and rushed toward the opening. He rushed forward with his Chaos Control, but it looked like he wouldn't make it, he then rolled into a ball to narrowly make it inside the shield. He crashed into a wall and flipped into the air and finally landed on his feet. Shadow looked at Sonic and noticed that his blue aura began to fade, so did his…

"Show off…", Sonic said grinning.

"…I should say the same thing about you, Sonic", Shadow said.

Rouge rolled her eyes and then said, "Come on! We need to find Elle and stop the Black Arms!"

Shadow turned toward the tunnel and then said, "You two should find the power sources for all the shields awhile I find Elle".

Sonic looked at Rouge and then back to Shadow, "Sorry, Shadow, but you need to help…"

"Elle comes first…", Shadow said frowning.

"Alright then, but we'll take out the power sources along the way", Sonic said.

Shadow immediately turned around and responded, "Very well, let's move!"

Shadow ran forward being followed by Sonic and Rouge, "I think he's having too much fun…"

"Maybe…", Rouge said as she flew after the dark hedgehog…

The three finally made it out of the hallway and rushed into a large room. In the room there was a organized force of normal Black Arm soldiers being led by the Elites. The room was also filled with large tentacles, though they moved slower than last time…makes since a large cannon destroyed most of the comet. Shadow looked around and noticed that there were no Black Oaks around, "_good…", _he thought. Shadow motioned for Sonic and Rouge to follow him around a large rock formation to avoid being spotted, the twoagreed and began to follow the Shadow, but just then a large blast of energy came toward them forcing them to jump back.

"What the Hell?", Shadow yelled.

"Look!", Rouge yelled pointing up.

The Shadow and Soniclooked up and saw a hedgehog glowing with a red aura. Shadow immediately recognized the hedgehog that he created through his anger, except it was in a solid form this time.

"…Black Doom knew you would defeat Black Shadow…", it said.

"Great…now there're two Shadows…", Rouge said.

Sonic smiled, "…Looks like he wants to play…"

"Leave him to me…", Shadow said.

The Black Arms finally noticed what was happening and then turned toward the intruders. Shadow, Sonic, and Rouge got into fighting position and prepared for the worst. The hedgehog jumped down in front of the Black Arm soldiers and then pointed at the hedgehogs and the bat. He then ordered the soldiers to attack them, the soldiers charged forward with whatever weapon they had to kill their targets. Shadow and Sonic looked at each other and grinned, the two then ran forward avoiding the soldier's, strangely pathetic, shots and then started to beat them down. Shadow immediately grabbed the weapons and began to shoot at his foes, Sonic responded with his usual spin attacks on the Black Arms, and Rouge attacked with her powerful kicks. It didn't take long to defeat at least three quarters of the soldiers…

"Way to easy!", Sonic said shaking his head as he landed on the ground after a successful attack.

"I think they're annoying", Rouge said with a cold tone as she landed on the ground.

"…Pathetic is more like it", Shadow said still holding onto a gun.

Sonic looked at Shadow and then said, "Well…you **WERE** using a gun, Shadow"

Shadow looked at the gun and then said, "I'm just saving my strength for the main bastard, Sonic"

"…You two hedgehogs…are idiots…", Shadow's double said.

Rouge laughed, "…Anything to say, Shadow? Sonic?"

Sonic walked forward, "Yeah…bring it on!"

"Hold it, Sonic!", Shadow immediately said, "I said I'll take him, you two need to destroy the power source to the shield!".

"Damn…you're right", Sonic said smiling, "but how do we know that this FAKER won't attack us?"

"I can care less about you, Sonic…", the hedgehog calmly said, "Right now, I'll like to kill Shadow".

Sonic looked insulted, but he smiled and turned to Rouge who flew into the air. Sonic followed her down a hallway to the left, leaving Shadow to face his double. The two hedgehogs stared at each other and then walked around in a circle, still keeping their eyes on each other. The two stopped and then raced toward each other, the two colliding with their fists.

"…So…you're my TRUE anger, right?", Shadow asked.

"…Yes…",Shadow's double responded.

"And…supposedly…you're stronger than me, right?"

"…I am…"

"Prove it…"

"…Very well…"

Shadow's double immediately grabbed Shadow's wrist with his other hand and then pulled him toward him, he thenkicked Shadow in the gut. As Shadow responded to the pain, his double did a roundhouse kick into Shadow's face which caused him to fly backwards toward the large rock formation. The otherdouble then rushed forward and got ready to slam his fist into Shadow's face again, but Shadow narrowly avoided the fist and then responded with his own kick that connected with his double's face. The hedgehog flew backwards and hit the ground face first. He didn't move for a moment until he slowly got up…

"…You're very skilled…but I'm more superior…", Shadow's double said.

"…You don't seem to be my anger at all", Shadow said with a amused tone in his voice, "…you're too calm to be anger"

"…You created me with your anger…all I have is your strength…", the hedgehog answered.

Shadow closed his eyes and smiled, "…My anger is no longer something I need. I have a new power that isn't fueled by hate…and it's more powerful".

"…Is that so? What is it?…"

"The power that comes from a good soul, despite the darkness in my heart…the power that matches well with Sonic the Hedgehog", Shadow then pointed to his double, "You are nowhere near the strength me and Sonic possess!"

"…Enough…just die…", Shadow's double then raised his hand to attack with his Chaos Spear. As the hedgehog focused energy, Shadow stood there and smiled, he then got ready for his chance. Shadow's double was finally ready to launch his attack, he got ready to throw it, when all of a sudden he felt a hand holding on to his wrist. The hedgehog noticed that Shadow was no longer in front of him now, he finally turned to face the real Shadow behind him.

"Not very impressive…", Shadow said.

"…This can't be…", his double said with wide opened eyes.

"Let me show you the true power of Chaos Spear", Shadow said with his hand raised at his double.

Shadow's double broke free from Shadow's grip and then jumped backwards to stay out of Shadow's range, but had no chance to avoid it as Shadow soon disappeared from his position. The fake Shadow looked around for the other hedgehog awhile walking backwards. He looked left and right until he finally bumped into something. He turned to see Shadow crouch down and ready for an uppercut. Shadow rose from his crouch quickly and slammed his fist into his double's face, as the hedgehog flew into the air Shadow shot his Chaos Spear into his double, forcing him across the room into the wall with a added explosion upon contact with the wall.

Shadow turned the other direction, "…Careless and too confident"

"Impressive…very impressive", said a voice.

"What?", Shadow said responding to the voice.

Shadow turned around toward the middle of the room and saw a large hologram image of Black Doom. He frowned and then walked toward it.

"Alright...where's Elle?", Shadow asked.

"Very impatient, Shadow", Black Doom said, "but I doubt you will reach Elle…because you are going to die soon…"

"Is that so?", Shadow asked crossing his arms, "How?"

"Like THIS!", Black Doom yelled, "RISE MY CHILDERN!"

Almost immediately Shadow became surrounded as Black Oaks, Black Arm Elites, and simple Black Arm soldiers appeared. Shadow looked around, he had a feeling that Black Doom didn't expect him to die here, instead he wanted to somehow weaken Shadow when he finally reached him. Shadow closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them as he charged his Chaos Spear.

"…Always trying ways to piss me off, right Black Doom?", Shadow said.

"…Should I join?", Shadow's double asked as he appeared again.

"No…return to me!", Black Doom said.

"…Very well…", the double said.

Shadow watched his double disappear and then turned to the hologram.

"…Finish him!", Black Doom ordered his soldiers.

The soldiers began to walk toward their target, just then a voice rangout yelling, "No way, pal!". Shadow turned toward the source of the voice and smiled as Sonic jumped and rolled into a ball, slamming into many of the Black Oaks and Elites. Soon Rouge joined in as well using her Screw Kick to defeat many of the Elites. Both Sonic and Rouge landed beside Shadow ready for a fight.

"What about-?", Shadow began toask when suddenly a explosion was heard. The room began to shake, which caused the Black Arms to become disorganized as the normal soldiers scattered. The rumbling stopped and all became quiet. The Black Arms again focused on Shadow, Sonic, and Rouge and once again began their attack. As they got closer a barrage of missiles appeared and exploded upon contact with the creatures, destroying most of them. The three heroes turned to the entrance of the room and saw Knuckles standing there with his arms crossed.

"I brought some friends…", Knuckles said.

Suddenly, Tails and the Chaotix appeared along side the Egg Pawns and G.U.N robots.

"This should be fun…", Sonic said.

"ATTACK!", Knuckles yelled running forward leading the charge. The Black Arms easily became overpowered by the Egg Pawns, G.U.N robots, and Sonic's friends. As the two forces clashed, Knuckles fought his way toward Shadow, Sonic, and Rouge.

"Are you going to find Elle?", Knuckles asked.

"Could you hold the aliens off?", Shadow asked.

"No problem", Knuckles answered.

Shadow nodded and then turned toward the large door behind them and ran inside. Sonic and Rouge immediately joined him heading toward themain chamber of the comet. The three could still hear the sounds of battle as their allies continued to fight. The hall was getting darker as they got deeper, the tentacles in the hall barely moved as well. The three finally reached a large blue door, Shadow, not even going to wait for it to open, charged the door and broke through it.

"These doors open on their own, Shadow…", Rouge said with a angry look on her face.

"Your point?", Shadow asked from the other side of the door.

"Come on, Rouge", Sonic spoke up, "He wants to save Elle, and waiting for such slow doors to open is not his style"

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself, Sonic?", Rouge asked amused.

"Lets go", Shadow's voice rang out to Sonic and Rouge.

Sonic and Rouge entered through the opening and stopped behind Shadow, who was looking around the room that was filled with tentacles much more active than the others in the hallway or the large room. Shadow looked around until his eyes caught sight of a little girl with tentacles wrapped around her. The girl looked weaken and had a odd ball of light floating in front of her, it looked like it was being forcefully removed from her…

"ELLE!", Shadow yelled.

"S-shadow…", Elle said faintly

"Come on, Shadow!", Sonic said getting ready for a run.

"…There was another voice when Elle spoke", Shadow said joining Sonic toward Elle, "…A voice that is very familiar".

The two rushed to get to Elle, but were forcefully stopped by a barrier.

"What the hell?", Shadow said putting his hands on the barrier.

"I had a feeling Black Doom was going to have Elle well protected…", Rouge said finally getting close to Shadow and Sonic.

"…Very smart…miss Rouge…", a voice said.

Suddenly Shadow's double appeared within the barrier in front of Elle. He looked ready to protect the girl if Shadow, Sonic, and Rouge managed to somehow break through the barrier.

"Great…it's the TRUE faker", Sonic said frowning.

"Shouldn't be to hard to break through this", Shadow said knocking on the barrier.

"…You may harm the girl, Shadow", a cold voice said.

Black Doom soon appeared within the barrier…well not all of him…

"You can't be serious…", Shadow said smiling.

Sonic started to chuckle, "I guess the hologram showed him like he was before Shadow kicked his butt"

"How the Mighty have fallen…", Rouge said floating in the air.

"ENOUGH!", Black Doom yelled, "I'll have my revenge against Shadow, but first I must wait for the proper moment…so I think I should take this time to reveal something to Shadow…something important…"

Shadow frowned, "Like what?"

Black Doom turned to Elle and then back to Shadow, "You haven't taken a guess yet have you, Shadow?"

"Guess? What the hell are you talking about, Black Doom?", Shadow asked.

"S-shadow…it's me…", Elle said though a second voice could be heard.

Shadow's eyes widened, "It can't be…"

Sonic stared at Shadow and then at Black Doom, "What's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand, Sonic, but little Elle…is harboring", Black Doom said closing his two remaining eyes, "Maria Robotnik within her own body…"

Sonic stepped back awhile Rouge floated down, "How is that possible?"

"BULL SHIT, BLACK DOOM!", Shadow suddenly yelled, "Maria…is gone…", Shadow said closing his eyes.

"That is what most people thought…but Maria had survived because of us", Black Doom said.

"…You saved Maria?", Shadow asked looking back up at Black Doom.

"…Yes", Black Doom answered, "Fifty years ago…Maria was shot on board the Space Colony Ark, the Black Comet was still within a reachable distance to the Ark, I ordered my Elites to take her body to the Black Comet…"

Shadow noticed a tear drop from Elle's eyes, he believed Elle felt guilty from hiding this secret. Shadow looked at Black Doom and then said, "You should have left her alone…"

"We believed we could recreate her…we thought that bringing her back to life with our own technology would give you a reason to help us during our invasion, Shadow", Black Doom said, "The only problem is that she somehow escaped and found her way toward the Earth…where she took refuge inside a little girl with her spirit".

"Spirit?", Shadow looked confused, "How could-?"

"You and Maria created a powerful bond on board the Ark that it was like she developed a psychic bond…", Black Doom interrupted Shadow, "…that bond would later be strengthened when we recreated her, even developing even more powers such as the ability to bond herself with someone else's mind despite the fact she had no experience using it…this would save little Elle's life during the first invasion"

"Shadow…", Elle said, "You…must hate…me…right?"

Shadow looked at Elle, "No…I don't hate you…it seems you didn't even know…"

"You would be surprised at what Maria had done during your little adventure, Shadow", Black Doom said floating closer to Elle.

Sonic stepped forward, "Trying to blame everything on Maria now, Black Doom?"

Black Doom shook his head, "…Maria may have a powerful mind, but she cannot control even herself when she became one with Elle, perhaps a side effect from our technology..."

"Huh?", Shadow, Sonic, and Rouge said with raised eyebrows.

"I couldn't control what I did eventhough I knew what was happening", Maria voice came from Elle.

"Shadow, do you remember when you and Elle first arrived in Central City?", Black Doom asked.

"Yeah, one of the soldiers was being controlled by…", Shadow stopped with his eyes wide open and he then looked angrily at Black Doom, "Are you saying that Maria controlled the soldier, and made himdestroy the main computer?".

"Yes…Maria had controlled the soldier…not only that, she also took control of Mrs. Rabbit at the Mystic Ruins, even causing you all to believe that a very intelligent Black Arm was controlling her", Black Doom said, "Very interesting...controlling someone to attack yourself"

"Maria was even the cause of the dreams Elle received, right?", Shadow said.

"Yes…", Black Doom answered.

Shadow looked down on the ground, Rouge went up to Shadow and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Shadow", Black Doom said, "I have more to tell…because of your bond with Maria, you two are connected...I believe you remember your enraged power back at the Mystic Ruins, caused by little Elle? Maria's memory ensured that you two were still connected..."

Shadow looked back at Black Doom, "You're boring me to death, Black Doom! I going to save both Maria **AND** Elle!"

Shadow walked up to the barrier and then pulled back his arm to get ready to punch it. Shadow closed his eyes and then with all of his might, he slammed his fist into the barrier. Shadow struggled at first to break through, but he soon believed that he would break through the barrier. Black Doom just laughed and then put his left hand over Maria's spirit that was losing it's grip on Elle. Shadow immediately began to force more strength into the barrier as he soon began to crack it.

"…Damn it! Maria has almost be completely separated from Elle!", Shadow yelled.

Sonic rushed forward and then rolled into a ball, "Come on, Rouge!"

Rouge jumped into the air and then began to spin into the barrier. The three began to cause more cracks into the barrier, but that didn't worry Shadow's double or Black Doom. Shadow, Sonic, and Rouge with all of their might finally broke through, but they were too late. Black Doom lifted Maria's spirit from in front of Elle. He immediately disappeared along with Shadow's double.

"ELLE!", Shadow yelled running up to her.

"S-sha…dow", Elle faintly said as she lowered her head.

Shadow rushed toward her as all the tentacles finally let go of Elle. She fell to the ground as Shadow got to her. He picked her up and rested her head on his hand.

"Elle…please don't die…", Shadow said as a tear fell.

She didn't respond…

Sonic and Rouge closed their eyes as Black Doom appeared behind them with Maria's spirit and Shadow's double.

Shadow hugged Elle, "Please…don't…die"

"ELLE!", Shadow yelled as Black Doom laughed…

Chapter 13 finished. I don't want to say anything really...so...HAVE A NICE DAY!


	14. The Rise And Fall Of Black Doom

**Chapter 14: The Rise And Fall Of Black Doom**

"Am I…dead?"

No response…

"…I failed Shadow…"

"You haven't failed! You can still help him!"

"I can?"

"Yes"

"…I only cause trouble for Shadow…I'm useless"

"Don't say that…you and Shadow have bonded too! You can help Shadow!"

"How?"

"The Chaos Emeralds…"

"The Emeralds can't help! They're gone…"

"Shadow is a hedgehog who is somehow connected to the Chaos Emeralds…just like Sonic…"

"Huh?"

"It's confusing, but you'll understand in time…"

"Why tell me this? I could never help Shadow…"

"I can no longer help greatly, but you can…you can still save him…you can give him the power to put down Black Doom for good…"

"Tell me then…"

"Alright…Shadow will help too, don't worry…"

----------

**Black Comet Main Chamber…**

Black Doom laughed at the sight of Shadow and Elle. He enjoyed seeing Shadow suffer, this could be his favorite moment of Shadow…

"Will then, lets begin the moment I've been waiting for…", Black Doom said holding up Maria's spirit.

"Is that it?", Sonic spoke up, "Taking the life of a little girl without any-"

"What do you expect, hedgehog?", Black Doom said, "I could care less about what happens as long as my plans are carried out!"

"Dirty bastard!", Rouge yelled.

"…Elle", Shadow whispered still holding on to her.

"Why did you need Maria's spirit in the first place?", Sonic demanded.

Black Doom laughed, "The Black Comet could no longer keep itself in the air…so we need something…or someone to keep it up, and Maria was the perfect choice…"

Sonic and Rouge stared at him. "_What did he mean by that?"_

"You seem confused", Black Doom said, "Maria's spirit is powerful because of her bond with Shadow. She has the ability to keep it up!"

"What do you expect to do with the comet then?", Rouge asked Black Doom.

"I plan to do many things, Rouge", Black Doom said, "First, I plan to rebuild my body. Second, I will rebuild my army by using any humans stronge enough to survive the gas that will recreate them! And finally…I will take control of the universe and begin my Holy Empire!"

"Is that it?", Sonic asked, though there was no sarcasm in his voice like usual.

"…Yes, we will return to power…we may not have the Chaos Emeralds, but with this comet and the new body I will create will be enough to take over the universe!", Black Doom said.

"By taking more lives", Shadow said still holding onto Elle, "You will use war just to build your empire, Black Doom, by taking lives! You don't care who or what you harm, as long as you hold great power with a IRON FIST!"

Sonic and Rouge stepped back from Shadow, who hasn't moved yet. Black Doom stared at Shadow awhile Shadow's double remained motionless. Black Doom laughed…

"You fool! The great lords of the past has giving me the right! I am destined to rule this universe!"

"No…you're destined to die by those who will always oppose tyrants like yourself!", Shadow said opening his eyes as a blue and red aura appeared around Shadow. Unknown to him, Elle began to breath slowly…

"…Why, Shadow? You could've been by my side holding great power forever!", Black Doom said.

"To me…ruling forever would've been a curse…"

Sonic smiled, "Shadow…"

Rouge nodded, "Shadow…"

"Enough! It's time to begin!", Black Doom said as he raised his hand. Several tentacles suddenly appeared and took hold of Maria's spirit and lifted into the ceiling. After a moment, the comet began to shake making it difficult to stand…  
"It's actually moving!", Rouge yelled.

Sonic coughed, "The gas is getting stronger!"

"Now for my body!", Black Doom yelled.

Shadow closed his eyes, the red and blue auras began to be replaced by another color far more intense than the other two auras. Shadow opened his eyes in confusion, he didn't know what was going on. Then the unexpected happened…

"Shadow…", Elle said.

"WHAT?", Black Doom yelled.

Shadow's double finally showed emotion as he stared at Shadow and Elle. Sonic and Rouge just stared at the young girl…

"Shadow…please don't give up…", Elle said smiling at her friend.

Shadow smiled, "Are you doing this?".

"Maria is helping too…", Elle said.

"…That's good to hear", Shadow said.

"…Impossible…", Black Doom said.

Shadow stood with Elle in his arms. She smiled at him, he did the same. As the two remained looking at each other, seven balls of light appeared around both Shadow and Elle. Sonic smiled, he knew what they were, Rouge remained confused. Black Doom was in complete shock, he couldn't believe that all this was happening.

"…It can't be…", Black Doom said.

Rouge looked around at the odd lights, "Sonic, what are they?".

Sonic turned to Rouge, "…The Seven Chaos Emeralds…"

Elle looked at the seven different colors, she couldn't believe how pretty they were. Shadow turned to Black Doom and his double.

"It's time to finish this, Black Doom…", he said.

"I won't be defeated!", Black Doom yelled as tentacles burst from the walls and attached themselves to him. Shadow closed his eyes and then put Elle down, she had trouble standing, but she finally balanced herself. She looked at Shadow…

"Sonic…listen, get Elle, Rouge, and everyone else out of here, I'm going to make sure Black Doom dies here…", Shadow said turning to Black Doom as began to mutate. Elle's eyes widened…

"Shadow! Please don't make me go!", Elle yelled, "I can help-"

Shadow turned around and put his hand on Elle's head, "I have to finish this…alone"

"No!", Elle yelled as Sonic grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon Elle! You heard, Shadow!", Sonic yelled as he pulled Elle away.

Sonic turned toward the wall and noticed a small hole, he motioned for Rouge to follow. The three went toward it and left the chamber leaving Shadow, his double, and Black Doom alone.

"Black Doom…you are about to face the true power of the force you created through your blood!", Shadow yelled as the seven lights began to spin faster and faster around him.

Shadow's double collapsed to the ground, he began to break apart…literally. Black Doom began to grow in size, he also began to grow another arm. He was becoming a form that was close to his Devil Doom form, but much uglier in Shadow's opinion.

"You will die here, Shadow!", Black Doom yelled, "The Black Comet is now bonding with me making me the true Ultimate Life Form!"

"…Ultimate Life Form is the title used for those who are immortal, not for the power they possess!", Shadow yelled, "You're nothing close to the title of Ultimate Life Form, Black Doom!"

"Silence!", Black Doom yelled, "I created you with my own BLOOD! I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!"

Shadow lowered his head as the Emeralds power finally stopped and then collided into Shadow. A bright light followed, and there stood the planet's last hope against the Black Arms…Super Shadow. He hovered over the ground with his arms crossed, he then smiled, "The end is near…"

Black Doom continued to grow and even began to fuse Shadow's double. He laughed as he towered over Super Shadow. Super Shadow charged up his first attack, "This is for all the people you ever harmed!"

----------

Sonic, Rouge, and Elle ran down a hallway dodging tentacles as they burst through the walls. Sonic held onto Elle's wrist to keep her from running back to Shadow. He didn't want to keep her like this, but he felt he needed to respect Shadow's wishes.

"Listen, do you hear that?", Rouge asked theother two as theygot to a door.

It was the sound of fighting, it seems like the Black Arms were losing judging by the sounds of cheers from Knuckles and everyone else. Sonic stopped running and put his hands behind his head, causing Rouge to stop…

"What's wrong-?", Rouge began to say when see noticed that Sonic wasn't holding onto Elle, "WHERE'S ELLE?"

Sonic smiled, "…She got away…"

Rouge looked worried and then smiled. The two looked at each other and then back down the way they came. They knew where Elle was going, they knew Elle was going to bring victory, but how was their main question…

----------

Black Doom finally completed his transformation, which caused the roof of the room to fall apart, leaving more room for combat for the father and son. He towered over Shadow in a form similar to Devil Doom, except many tentacles had attached to him now, he also didn't have his third eye. Shadow looked at him and then smiled, "Are you trying to scare me, Black Doom?"

"Yes…but lets see if you can avoid THIS", Black Doom yelled as he swung hisfist at Shadow.

He aimed his fist at Shadow, who burst into the air easily avoiding Black Doom's attack. As he stopped in mid air, he finally shot his charged attack at Black Doom. The Chaos Spear went straight at Black Doom's face. It slammed into the creatures face and caused a explosion…silence. Shadow remained in the air focused for any surprise attack by Black Doom.

"Is…that it?", Shadow asked himself.

"No…not QUITE!", Black Doom yelled as a fist came at Shadow.

Catching Shadow by surprise, the fist smacked Shadow into the wall. Shadow slowly opened his left eye in time to see another fist come at him. Shadow flew higher to barely avoid the attack, but wasn't able to take notice of Black Doom's next attack…his own Chaos Spear. The attack crashed into Shadow and caused him to once again slam into the wall. He remained on the wall until he once again took flight…

"…Your faster…", Shadow said.

"…Yes and stronger", Black Doom said, "You can't even keep track of what's going on! You're weak!"

Shadow put his right hand on his shoulder, "Alright, I admit you're stronger, but I will stop you!"

"How to expect to stop someone who created the Ultimate Life Form!", Black Doom asked.

Shadow shook his head, "…Still blind?"

Suddenly a tentacle rushed out of the walls and grabbed Shadow's left hand. Another did the same only it grabbed his right hand, thentwo moreto both of his legs. Shadow tried to break free, but the tentacles showed surprising strength as they held onto Shadow. Black Doom took advantage of the moment by breathing hard and then releasing fire at Shadow. Shadow watched in horror as it came at him…

"_Damn…"_, Shadow thought as the flames engulfed him.

A large fireball fell hardinto the ground…it didn't move. Black Doom watched impatiently for any signs of life. Black Doom finally raised both his hands in celebration.

"YES! THE BLACK TRAITOR IS DEAD!", he yelled.

"Now begins the chance to begin building my Empire! I will crush Sonic and his friends, then I will kill all the humans! No one on this planet will live to see the rise of the greatest Empire the universe has ever seen!"

"…Trying to cause genocide now, Black Doom?", a familiar voice asked.

Black Doom looked around and then put his focus on the fireball on the ground. A surge of power appeared that completely stopped the flames. There stood Shadow with his usual frown.

"You can't harm me when I'm in this state, Black Doom!", Shadow yelled.

Black Doom roared and then yelled, "I WILL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!", when he tried again with a fire attack at Shadow.

Shadow held out his hand and tried to block the attack. The heat of the flames were not the problem for Shadow, instead the force of the attack seemed tomuch for him to handle. Shadow was being forced back into the wall again, he couldn't stop it. Shadow looked at Black Doom and noticed he was launching more flames at him. "_I can't…stop…them all"_, Shadow thought. Thinking fast, Shadow charged up a Chaos Spear and fired it through the flames in hope that it will stop them.

The energy stopped the first flame, but the others were heading toward Shadow. He jumped up into the air to avoid the first wave, thenhe was forced to dash to the left to avoid the second wave. Shadow took refuge behind a large rock formation. He stood with the rock at his back and waited, sure enough Black Doom's claws went right through the rock and barely missed Shadow. Shadow ducked and jumped away from the rock formation and yelled "Chaos Control!".

Shadow increased his speed faster than the speed of light as he rushed at Black Doom. He charged up a attack and then punched Black Doom in the spot where he was missing his third eye. The attack seemed to have a effect on the alien as he jerked his head back in pain. As Black Doom reacted to the pain, Shadow flew back and charged for a Chaos Spear. He released the attack as Black Doom removed his hands, the attackstruckinto him and caused even more pain for the monster.

"DAMN YOU, SHADOW!", he yelled, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Shadow frowned, "_I'm barely hurting him! I need to find a way to destroy him, but how do I harm such a creature who is mostly invincible? I doubt attacking the same spot will work…"_

Black Doom moved his large hands away from his third eye, "…I no longer have that major weakness, Shadow! It still pains me, but I will not die by such attacks anymore! NOW BURN TO DEATH!"

The alien leader launched another wave of flames at Shadow. He once again raised his hands in defense. He doubted that he could stop them again, so he closed his eyes. "_I can't stop it…"_, he thought as the flames got closer. Just as the flames got closer a voice rang out to Shadow…

"SHADOW!", the voice yelled.

Shadow suddenly had a surge of power as the flames slammed into his palms and he then canceled the flame out. He did the same to the other waves as they collided with Shadow. He stood straight up and looked to the source of the voice. It was Elle who was stand a few feet from the powered up hedgehog.

"Elle?", Shadowasked in confusion.

"Shadow…we can stop him!", Elle said.

Shadow shook his head, "You shouldn't be here! You should've gotten to safety with Sonic and Rouge!"

"No…I'm needed here, Shadow", Elle said, "When I'm near you and Maria…I'm stronger…and I can make you stronger too because we three have a powerful bond!"

"Elle…"

"…Shadow"

"Enough!", Black Doom yelled, "You two are foolish! No can stop me! NOW DIE!"

He held back his head and then launched a large beam of energy at Shadow and Elle. Elle ran up to Shadow and stood in front of him. Shadow looked at Elle and knew she wouldn't leave, he smiled and then tapped Elle on the shoulder.

"Listen…hold on to me…and lend me your strength…", Shadow said.

"…Maria can make it happen", Elle said as she hugged Shadow.

Shadow smiled, "Thank you, Elle". The beam of energy got closer to Shadow and Elle, the hedgehog got ready for his and Elle's struggle to fight the beam. It finally collided with Shadow's hands and now began to force its power on the super hedgehog. Shadow struggled with the blast and he knew Elle was too. The two were now being forced back.

"…Hold on, Elle!", Shadow yelled closing his eyes.

"…Shadow…Maria!", Elle yelled.

"_Shadow! Elle!"_, Maria yelled, "_Shadow listen…you have to fight…you must stop Black Doom! I know you can finally stop him, you have to believe. Elle is with you…together with my last bit of strength, youcan stop him and give the people of the planet Earth a chance to live their dreams and their lives. You can give the people of the planet to learn the good of Project: Shadow, you can help them understand what my Grandfather wanted. You can give Elle a chance to live happily…GIVE HER A CHANCE…GIVE EVERYONE A CHANCE!"_

Shadow opened his eyes and then looked down at Elle as she looked up. She smiled and hugged Shadow tighter. Shadow felt his power growing for one last chance for victory. Shadow slowly forced the beam back as he made room for his last attack. A large ball of light appeared in front of Shadow's hands and it glowed…much more than any of Shadow's other powers. He knew what he must do…

"NO MORE WILL YOU HARM ANYONE, BLACK DOOM!", Shadow yelled.

"WHAT?", Black Doom yelled.

"CHAOS…WAVE!", Shadow and Elle yelled together.

The wave burst forward and completely broke through Black Doom's attack. As it got closer, all Black Doom could do was wait for it to hit…he couldn't stop it. The wave grow larger and wider as it got closer to the alien until it was able to engulf him completely. The monster yelled as thewave overwhelmed him and blasted through the Black Comet…all Shadow and Elle cared about was if Sonic and everyone else gotout in time. Shadow and Elle closed their eyes as the flash of the attack was too much…

-----------

**Outside the Black Comet…**

Sonic, Tails, and everyone else watched a large wave of energy blast out of the comet. The entire comet was collapsing from the power, it was a sight to behold from the ones who saw it. Their main concern was if Shadow and Elle were able to get out, though…

"That's the end of Black Doom", Sonic said.

"What about Shadow and Elle?", Rougesaid as she turned to Sonic.

Sonic didn't answer, but Knuckles spoke up, "I'm sure they got out in time…"

Everyone shielded their eyes at this moment. Finally the flash died down…after the dust settled everyone else looked up. Sonic smiled immediately, up in the sky was Shadow holding Elle in his arms. Everyone watched a light float around Shadow and Elle.

"Thank you, Shadow…Elle", Maria's spirit said.

"Where are you going to go, Maria?", Shadow asked.

"Shouldn't you…return to your…", Elle began to ask.

"No…I no longer have a body…I think I should remain at the Space Colony Ark…", Maria's spirit suggested.

Shadow closed his eyes, "I'll never get to be with you in that state…I could never die…"

"…I know, but Iwill stay there…", Maria's spirit said.

"Why?", Elle asked.

"It seems to be the only place that I will never break apart…it's the only way...", Maria's spirit responded.

"…Will it be okay if we can visit?", Elle asked.

"Yes…", Maria's spirit answered, "but how…?"

"I can always Chaos Control…", Shadow answered.

"That's good…I need to go, I'm starting to fall apart here on the planet…goodbye Shadow…and you too little Elle", Maria's spirit said as it spun around the two and in shoot up further up in the sky.

Shadow raised one of his hands and released the Chaos Emeralds. The Emeralds circled Shadow and Elle as they began to repair themselves to their original shape. The Emeralds finally separated around the world. With this event, Shadow and Elle began to fall, but Shadow slowed their descend. The two looked down and noticed that everyone was waiting.

As they got closer, Shadow yelled, "Thanks for waiting, but I thought it wasn't your style, Sonic!"

As Shadow and Elle landed, Sonic said, "…You're right, Shadow"

"SONIC!", someone yelled.

Everyone turned and as usual, it was Amy being followed by the G.U.N Commander and Cream.

"Are the Black Arms gone?", she asked.

"Yep", Sonic answered.

Amy stopped, "You guys did it…I'm sure you did a lot, Shadow"

Shadow coughed, "…Right…"

"MR. SHADOW DID IT!", Cream yelled as she ran and tackled Shadow.

Shadow landed on his back as Cream sat on him. He wasn't angry, instead he was amused.

"…Is this what I get for being a hero?", Shadow asked Sonic.

"…Most of the time…I get chased Amy, but hey being tackled by someone actually seems fun…", Sonic said.

Cream got off of Shadow and he got up. He brushed himself off and looked at the G.U.N Commander. He smiled and so did Shadow.

"…Once again you have proved me wrong, Shadow…", the Commander said.

"…Well", Shadow said.

Tails walked forward, "…Hey…what about Elle She needs to have Legal Guardians?"

The Commander thought for a moment, "Well…we would have to find someone…and then sign papers..."

Shadow smiled, "…If she is on United Federation soil…"

Everyone looked at Shadow. It was true that Sonic and his friend's homes really didn't have a government to have such a long process of appointing Legal Guardians. Everyone else knew what Shadow was thinking.

"…Can I?", Elle asked the Commander.

"…Yes", he answered.

Sonic nodded, "Well there you have it! Come on guys, lets go and show Elle our homes!"

"Alright!", Amy, Cream, and Tails yelled.

Everyone turned toleave when they saw Eggman standing there.

"…Doctor?", Shadow said.

He looked at them and then pulled out radio, "All Egg Pawns…return to the base…", he said as he turned to leave.

"See ya, Eggman!", Sonic yelled waving.

Without turning around as he walked, he motioned his hand in the usual way and left.

Knuckles looked confused, "Today has been just plain crazy!"

Shadow closed his eyes, "…Well today wasn't Elle's kind of Birthday she wanted…"

Everyone looked at Shadow. He opened his eyes and smiled, he turned to Elle who smiled.

"How did you know?", Elle asked.

"I still remember what I read on your file…come on, lets celebrate", Shadow said.

Everyone began to follow the Commander back to the G.U.N ships. Elle started to follow, but stopped and turned to Shadow who was looking up at the sky. She walked up and held up her arm like Shadow.

"Sayonara…Maria Robotnik", the two said together as they turned to leave…

Chapter 14! Well there you have it! All is done...just one more…HAVE A NICE DAY!


	15. Peaceful World

Short chapter...

**Chapter 15: Peaceful World**

**One Year later…Green Hill, afternoon**

Shadow opened his eyes slowly and looked around the small room. The walls were white with several different pictures of past events that everyone did with Elle. Near the bed, besides the chair Shadow sat on, was a desk with a lot of different books (mostly fiction, Elle loved to read those kind of books). At the window there was a flower pot, with a small plant finally growing. Shadow turned toward the door and looked closely at the drawing Elle drew that was, suppose to be, a picture of her and Shadow, but she admits that her friend is difficult to draw.

There was a knock on the door. Shadow looked at the door until it finally opened. At the door was Mrs. Rabbit who had a small red bag with a red circle on it in her hands. She was started to see Shadow, he didn't answer when she knocked. She closed the door and then said "Shadow, why aren't you with everyone else?"

Shadow shook his head "I haven't gotten much sleep lately, I felt I needed to get some rest".

Mrs. Rabbit put the bag down at the foot of Elle's bed and looked at Shadow "Or is it that you don't want to be apart of such a thing as a party?"

"_Damn,"_ Shadow thought "_I hate it when she's right!"_

Mrs. Rabbit smiled "Shadow…Elle wants you down there."

Shadow got up and turned to the window "I will…just give me a few minutes."

No one spoke for those "few minutes". Mrs. Rabbit finally went up to Shadow and turned him around.

"Elle wants you down there because she wants you to have fun for a change." Mrs. Rabbit said.

Shadow looked uneasy and then walked past the adult rabbit. He went to the door and opened it.

"Alright then…,"he said.

"Tell everyone I'll bring the cake," Mrs. Rabbit said turning to Shadow.

"Very well," Shadow said.

Shadow walked down the hall to the right. He couldn't believe that it has been one year since Elle has been with them. It didn't take long for her to get used to her new home, it just took Shadow longer. Shadow smiled as he walked down the stairs, he didn't really like living in such a peaceful home because he wasused to combat. Everyone felt he should now get accustom to this place, but he didn't really feel he could, oh well...

Shadow went into the kitchen and saw Amy serving ice cream. She turned to him and frowned.

"Where were you?", Amy asked Shadow.

Shadow closed his eyes, "I was taking a nap."

"Oh that's all," Amy said putting her hands on her hips "here Shadow, take this ice cream outside and give it to everyone else."

Shadow looked at the ice for a moment and then looked at Amy "Who's here?"

"Does it matter?" Amy asked.

"…Yes." Shadowsaid as he smiled

Amy rolled her eyes "Alright, the-"

She looked around, no was there. She closed her eyes in frustrating.

"Damn it, Shadow!"

Shadow was outside putting the ice cream on the table. He noticed how the others swarmed the tray like "little crazed monkeys". He frowned, he thought they should have some self control.

"Sonic…what kind of party is this?" Shadow asked the blue hedgehog

"Everyone's just playing," Sonic answered "besides you can get really excited when playing a game of football."

"Football?" Shadow said "Do you even know how to play that?"

"Not really," Sonic said walking back to the game "but it involves lots of running!"

"Where's Elle?" Shadow asked.

Sonic turned and said "Over there, she and Cream are watching the game."

Shadow walked past him "Alright, oh and tell everyone else that Mrs. Rabbit is getting the cake ready in a little bit."

"Sure." Sonic said

Shadow walked toward the little stands that were created for the game. As he got closer, Elle turned to him. She got up and walked toward him.

"Hello, Shadow." Elle said

"Is this the party that you wanted?" Shadow asked

"Yeah…though it's no fun that me and Cream are too young for Tackle Football." she said as Knuckles got tackled by Sonic and the Chaotix.

Cream got up and walked past them "I need to check on my mother."

Without turning around Shadow said "She's already going to bring the cake outside."

Cream smiled "Might as well help her."

As the little rabbit left, Shadow and Elle smiled at each other. Awhile Shadow looked the same, Elle changed her somewhat. Her hair was shorter now thanks to Amy. She has decided to wear shorts instead of the small sized pants she wore when Shadow and her had there adventure. Today she had the blue shorts that Cream have given to her and the red shirt with the word "Hero" that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have given her. She also had a smaller bracelet of Shadow's on her right wrist that he gave her.

"One year." Elle said to Shadow after their silence

"Yep." Shadow said

"Shadow, we should go see Maria soon."

"Alright…"

Elle walked up to Shadow and hugged him "We're always going to be friends, right Shadow?"

Shadow at first didn't want to return the hug, but he finally did and said "Yes…and nothing will ever break that bond."

The two remained like that until Mrs. Rabbit brought the cake to the table. The two turned to the others. Elle smiled and began to run toward them. Shadow stood there for a moment and looked up at the sky.

"Maria…this what you wanted from me and Elle?" Shadow said "Please, rest easy."

He walked toward the others. He knew that he had such a tough life thus far, but he knew that it would be okay. He knew Maria was looking down on him and Elle, she knew that they were happy. Shadow wouldn't want it any other way…

THE END

That's about it. I just wanted to let you guys know how Elle, Shadow, and everyone else is doing. Anyways, as always HAVE A NICE DAY!


End file.
